He Bullies You Because?
by OnyxNoches
Summary: Craig has had it out for Tweek since they ended up in Hell's Pass, but does he actually hate the blond as much as he lets on? Will Tweek find out the reason why Craig pays as much attention to him as he does? Contains Creek, Dip, Bunny, Tyde and Style. Sort of a Drama, but has a lot of laughing as well.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything but the story line. This story contains Dip as well as Creek. Enjoy.

**He Bullies You Because?**

"Gah! Jesus Christ!" Came the yell of the one and only sixteen year old Tweek Tweak as his locker refused to open for him to get his History textbook for his next class after lunch. The hallway was empty, so no one had heard his outburst, or so he thought.

Finally, after placing his thermos of his beloved coffee on the ground by his feet, he managed to pull his faulty locker open. He brought out his book and was about to put it in his backpack, also by his feet, when a hand shot out from behind his head and closed the still open locker.

The surprised blond jumped around in shock, dropping his book, only to come face to face with his own personal nightmare: Craig Tucker. The noirette boy had bullied the mentally unstable boy since third grade, when they had fought each other and ended up in Hell's Pass Hospital. The fight had been resolved and they had both found out that it was Stan, Kyle and Cartman who had started the fight, that the other person had said nothing against them. Then Stan's gang made them start fighting again in the hospital saying that the other person's family had insulted them.

The grey-eyed boy had made it his life goal to make Tweek's life as awful as possible from then on. He constantly abused the blond, mentally by calling him names and shouting at him and physically by punching and kicking him all over his body, especially his arms, stomach and chest.

"Gah!" Tweek made his disgruntled noise again, and Craig felt a maniacal grin cross his face. "Well, well, if it isn't Tweak the Freak." Craig's voice had grown deeper and lost its nasally sound, causing him to sound extremely intimidating to Tweek. "Locker giving you some trouble, Freak?" The noirette continued.

The blond backed himself against his locker to give himself as much space from Craig as possible. "No C-Craig, Jesus!" Came the afraid boy's reply as his hands moved to his head to grab and pull on his longish locks.

An emotion flashed in Craig's eyes and his grin faded. He boxed the blond against the locker, this time using both arms and he moved himself closer to the coffee addict, knocking over the coffee thermos with his feet.

"Don't you dare call me by my name, Freak." The black-haired boy spat as he brought his right fist into Tweek's stomach. The boy coughed and spluttered as he fell to the floor and curled into the fatal position as the one that stalked his dreams walked away.

Tweek stayed crouched on the floor for a few minutes more, then he shakily stood up and picked up his belongings from the floor and as calmly as possible placed his book in his shoulder bag, zipped said bag up and pulled the strap over his head, and went to find his friend, Pip, in the cafeteria so they could have lunch together.

Little did he know, that Craig Tucker, the boy that he was hated by, was hiding behind a corner as Tweek passed him, staring after the blond with a sad, guilty look in his eyes as he mouthed to the coffee addict's back, the words "I'm Sorry."


	2. Chapter 2

Here's Part two. This time, it is from Pip's point of view. Enjoy!

"Hello Tweek!" The British boy called as his fellow blond sat with him at their table in the cafeteria. Pip and Tweek had become friends when they had both turned thirteen, three years ago. Both boys were very grateful to have a person who didn't judge or ridicule them.

"What took you so long?" Pip asked, but regretted it immediately when Tweek tensed up and he knew the answer without the coffee addict having to speak. "It was Craig again, wasn't it?" The other blond nodded meekly and quietly sipped out of his thermos.

Pip sighed; Craig was a worse person to Tweek than his own bully was to himself; Damien Thorn. The anti-Christ returned from Hell everyday to torture the Brit and he found it hilarious to make the blond cower, but he chose to verbally abuse Pip, annoy him and threaten him with fire rather than to punch or kick him like Craig was constantly doing to Tweek.

The two blonds ate lunch in silence except for Tweek's random outbursts, well, Pip ate; Tweek drank two thermos' of coffee and filled it up a third time for the remainder of the school day, until he could go to work in Harbucks for another refill. When they were finished, the Brit threw away his rubbish and bid goodbye to Tweek as he walked to his art class, neither boy noticing the eyes on them the whole time since Tweek had entered the cafeteria.

The halls were still empty as class didn't start for about another five minutes, but Pip didn't mind. That is, until he heard chuckling that only belonged to one person; the son of Satan.

"Why, hello Pippers; what are you doing all by yourself?" The black-clad teen asked from behind innocently, even though he himself was anything but innocent. Pip had long ago given up on Damien leaving him alone, so he sighed, finally having enough of giving the anti-Christ the reaction he wanted, turned around and crossed his arms and replied "I am going to my art class Damien, so whatever you are going to say or do, can you please get on with it?" Damien was unprepared for Pip's uncaring answer, so he was silent.

After a minute, Pip rolled his eyes, uncrossed his arms and turned around to continue walking to his classroom, when Damien grabbed Pip's right arm and spun the Brit back around to face him, still not releasing his arm.

"What if I do something that will surprise you, Pip?" The black-haired boy's voice had dropped since childhood, so now, no matter what he says, he sounds menacing to everyone, well, to everyone except for Pip, considering he had grown used to it after many years of knowing the anti-Christ.

"There is nothing you can do that will surprise me anymore, Damien." The blond replied wearily. The son of Satan raised an eyebrow and grinned while he challenged the blond "Oh really? What about this?" At which point, he closed his eyes and crashed his lips against the thoroughly surprised Brit's own pair, whose eyes were wide open until the shock wore off and they too slid closed as he wrapped his arms around the dark-haired boys neck and pressed back against the anti-Christ and Damien's own arms wound around the blond boy's waist, neither boy caring when the bell for class went and students milled out in the hallway around them.

Review Please!


	3. Chapter 3

This is chapter one from Craig's point of view. Enjoy.

"There he is." Thought Craig Tucker as he silently watched Tweek Tweak struggle with his locker. The boy with a thing for flipping people off had always done this; watching the blond from a distance.

"Gah! Jesus Christ!" Came a cry from Tweek before he put his coffee thermos on the ground so he could open his locker with both hands. Craig steeped out from behind the corner he was hiding behind and stepped up close to Tweek and slammed said boy's locker door closed as he was about to turn around, causing him to drop his text book.

"Gah!" Came Tweek's expected noise and Craig plastered a grin to his face. "Here I go again." Craig thought angrily to himself. "Well, well, if it isn't Tweak the Freak; locker giving you some trouble, Freak?" Tweek distanced himself from Craig, causing said boy's heart to break into more pieces than it already was because of so many years of Tweek's apparent abuse- courtesy of himself.

"No, C-Craig, Jesus!" Replied Tweek as he grabbed his hair and yanked at it. Tweek hadn't called Craig by his name since they had been children, which the noirette missed. At this realisation, hurt flashed though Craig's eyes and his false grin faded. Craig closed off the distance between himself and they blond again and boxed the coffee addict against his locker by using his arms, knocking over the thermos at his feet.

"Don't you dare call me by my name, Freak." Craig said aloud. "It hurts too much for you to recognise me like that." Craig added in his mind as he punched the blond boy square in his stomach and stalked away to his hiding spot again, after he saw the blond fall to the floor and heard him coughing.

Craig stayed watching Tweek as the boy stayed on the ground. When the blond coffee addict rose, Craig had thought he had been spotted but that wasn't the case; the blond was merely collecting his belongings. Craig watched guiltily and longingly as Tweek passed by him, staring after him sadly as he mouthed these words to the coffee addict's back "I'm sorry."

When Craig was sure that the blond was gone, he sighed. He walked over to his own locker, where he collected his school bag and his books for his maths class as well as his lunch. After shutting his locker, the black-haired boy made his way after Tweek to the cafeteria to find his own friend and to eat lunch; Damien Thorn.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry; I would've updated yesterday, but my friend needed me at her house to work on a project of hers. This is chapter two from Damien's point of view. Enjoy.

"Hello Tweek!" Damien overheard the Brit say as his friend the coffee addict sat down. His own friend, Craig, had stormed through the doors that second and had practically thrown himself down into the seat next to Damien, dropping his lunch on the table, yet somehow, Damien remained quite stoic. He simply turned his head to his seemingly angry and annoyed classmate then turned it back to the British boy after he had said "Hi." Craig grumbled a greeting back and turned his gaze to Tweek, just as Damien had done to Pip.

"What took you so long?" The dark-haired boys heard the Brit ask from two tables away, and they also saw the way the coffee addict tensed up. "It was Craig again, wasn't it?" Pip questioned and when the other blond nodded his head, Damien heard the boy next to him moan in grief. "What did you expect him to say?" The son of Satan asked his friend, who turned to him, glared, then placed his forehead back onto the table, his line on sight still pointing towards the spastic blond not far away.

Damien heard his prey sigh and he and Craig started to eat their lunch and simply watch the blonds as they too were silent. When all four boys were finished, and three of them had thrown away their rubbish, the bullies watched as their individual victims parted ways, as one walked down the history hall and the other down to art. Craig said goodbye to Damien and headed towards his own class, maths. Damien himself had geography class next, which was down the same way as the art classroom, so he thought he could get in a bit of a conversation with the British boy before he had to be in class.

Damien watched Pip walk down the hall silently following him, watching his hips sway unconsciously, and he chuckled, watching as the blond froze on the spot at the sound in the otherwise noiseless hallway. "Why, hello Pippers; what are you doing all by yourself?" Damien called as he continued to walk towards the blond from behind. The Brit sighed and turned around to face the black-clad teen and crossed his arms and said "I am going to my art class Damien, so whatever you are going to say or do, can you please get on with it?" Damien was quite shocked at the blond's unexpected reaction and stayed silent for a minute.

Pip rolled his eyes and uncrossed his arms as he prepared to continue walking to his classroom, when Damien had an idea on how to keep the boy's attention for a while longer and his arm shot out, grabbing Pip's right arm and spun him back around to face the anti-Christ, but he still didn't release the by's arm.

"What if I do something that will surprise you, Pip?" Damien asked, eyeing the blond. "There is nothing you can do that will surprise me anymore, Damien." Pip replied, sounding bored with the conversation. Damien raised an eyebrow and grinned while he said "Oh really? What about this?" Which is when he closed his eyes and crushed his lips against the other boy's own pair, and was shocked to feel, after a slight hesitance, the Brit's arms wrapped around Damien's neck. Damien, happily surprised, wound his own limbs around the blond's waist. Both boys heard the bell go off for the beginning of class, and they both felt the countless pairs of gawking eyes on them from the students in the hall, but neither really cared at this point in time.

Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

Again, I say sorry for the late update; this time, my mother decided to look through my laptop files and came across this story. She keeps giving me weird looks, so I had to write this when I was sure she was asleep. Hope you like this! Slight language ahead!

Craig was extremely pissed off. The boy he was in love with was deathly afraid of him and close to tears every time that he saw him. The cherry on the top for Craig was that Damien had texted him five minutes into class, luckily his phone was set to vibrate, and the anti-Christ had proceeded to gloat that he had made out with Pip, a boy who, up until today, had been just as afraid of Damien as Tweek was with himself.

"Why does that prick get all the luck?" Craig muttered to himself, referring to Damien, as he worked on the class assignment- trigonometry. Craig had the feeling that Tweek didn't know what had happened considering the fact that Pip would be too worried about getting caught to text in class. It's a good thing that he shared English class with Tweek next.

Each of the four boys had a double period of their next class after lunch, so English was the last class of the day in a nine period day for Craig and Tweek. Craig figured if he could get Tweek's attention before he left to go home, or, if needs be, he would follow the boy home and tell him. Who knows; maybe, once Tweek sees that he can do things that aren't related to violence, and if he stopped torturing the blond, he might not be so nervous around him.

Craig was faintly smiling when the bell for the last class of the day went off and Craig packed up his books and made a right down the hallway towards the classroom. Considering he was so close to the classroom, he was one of the first there, besides the coffee addict himself considering Tweek would never consider being late for class.

In this specific class, the teacher didn't care where you sat, just so long as you got your work done, you could do what you want. Tweek sat in the back right corner of the classroom, away from everyone. Craig decided to sit next to him. At first, the blond didn't notice him because he was reading the book that was assigned to them for that semester, but when Craig cast a shadow over the pages of the book, Tweek looked up startled and nearly fell out of his seat to see Craig Tucker in front of him, with an expressionless gaze.

"I'm sitting here today." Craig said to justify himself and he sat down next to the coffee addict who was on the edge of his seat. "You know Pip and Damien are going out now, right?" Craig continued after a minute and some students started to file into the room, turning to look at Tweek, who was taking a sip of his thermos, which was promptly spat out in favour of saying "What! Pip hates Damien! Gah! W-why would he be going out with him?" Tweek had seemed to forgotten Craig's animosity towards him over the previous years and was leaning closer to Craig, trying to get an answer for why his friend had gone out of his mind.

"Damien decided to stop being a pussy and he snogged Pip in the middle of the hallway during lunch." Craig replied, thoroughly surprised and elated at how the blond had warmed up to him. Tweek sat back in his seat, stunned then said "Well shit!" Craig laughed, which caused Tweek to turn to him, then the blond realised that Craig was laughing with him and not at him for once. "Yeah, so, I'm not going to be hassling you anymore, since your best friend is going out with mine and Damien would most likely murder me if Pip was upset." Tweek turned to look at Craig, who was smirking, but for once, it wasn't sarcastic; it was friendly.

When all the students were in and as the teacher started taking attendance, Tweek decided "Maybe I should get to know Craig…" When the teacher called his name, bringing him out of his stupor, he replied "Gah! Here!" He turned to look at Craig when he heard a slight noise, and he saw the boy was smiling at him.

Reviews are appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

If you don't understand the part about Drama being combined with English, that actually happens in my school instead of having it as a separate course. Also, all the plays are real and not owned by me. Here's part six, I hope you like it!

"Right class," The teacher began after she had finished taking attendance. "We are going to be doing Drama from now until the end of the semester. You will be working in pairs that I pick and you will be studying a play that I pick. At the end of the semester, you will perform a scene from that play, in a costume, for part of your final grade."

Craig scowled; he was awful at Drama due to the fact that he rarely ever showed any emotion and he talked in a monotone voice. Tweek beside him was also frowning as he didn't do well in front of crowds, so this would be a huge pressure on him.

"First pair; Bebe and Wendy." "Yes!" The two girls chorused when they found they would work with their best friend. "Eric and Kyle." "Ah shit!" Cartman yelled, fist banging on the desk. "Shut up, fat ass." The red-headed Jew retorted while frowning at the fat boy. "Aye!" "Shut up you two. And Eric? Detention for swearing." The teacher told the boys as she continued reading out the partners. This continued on for a while, Craig was half asleep and Tweek was drinking coffee when the woman called out the last pairing; "Craig and Tweek."

Craig sat bolt upright and Tweek spat out his coffee for the second time in that classroom. "Right, now that that has been sorted, I will give you your play that you will be studying. You can modernise it if you want to. Bebe and Wendy, you will do 'The Gingerbread Girl'. Kyle and Eric, you will perform 'Promedy'…" This continued on and both Craig and Tweek were on the edge of their seats to find out their own play.

"Craig and Tweek, you get the best one… You will do 'Romeo and Juliet', but, obviously you will have to change the gender of Juliet; I refuse to have a farce of a play and nor will I have one of you crossing genders. This is the twenty first century after all; there are gays everywhere you turn!" The entire class was falling out of their chairs in peals of laughter, while Craig and Tweek sank deep into their seats, hands over their faces to hide the blushes.

Review please!


	7. Chapter 7

I can't really apologise for being late this time as my Dad was taken into hospital from immense pain two days ago and I never even thought to leave him until me and my mother were sure he was alright. I hope you can empathise with me and understand why I didn't add to this story. Also, the teacher is just an OC from another story who might be described fully later on. Enjoy part seven.

~Tweek's Point Of View~

"Why me?" The blond was repeating like a mantra in his head as he rocked slightly in his chair. The laughter had died down and everyone was chatting to their partner, well, everyone except for Craig and himself.

"So…" Craig started, scratching the back of his neck in a nervous gesture and turning his head in the opposite direction. Tweek turned his head to him and nodded for him to continue which the chullo wearing boy saw from the corner of his eye. "When do you think we should start this project? I don't know about you, but I'm shit at this sort of thing and the sooner we start, the more time we have to get used to it." Tweek nodded his head numbly and the bell rang, signalling the end of the school day. "See you Miss Blackstar!"

After about thirty seconds, the only ones that still remained in the classroom were Craig, Tweek, and their teacher, who lowered her glasses down her nose and smugly stated "Shouldn't you boys be getting home and working on your play?"

Craig frowned and flipped the woman off, who spluttered at his rebuttal, and grabbed Tweek by his wrist and pulled him out of the classroom, telling the boy that they would go to his locker to grab his things. As the boys left, the teacher dropped her act and laughed, pulling her useless glasses off her face to twiddle with the arms between her fingers.

"Hehe." The teacher giggled, putting the glasses on the table to take her hair out of the bun at the back of her head to play with her waist length white hair. The woman wasn't old by any means; she was twenty-three, she had just been born with white hair. "Boys are so easy to manipulate." She murmured to herself as she took her plain blue coloured contacts out to reveal her black eyes with the five white, domino like, pupils.

"You had better take this chance while you have it Craig; Tweek isn't going to know anything unless you do something." Onyx Blackstar muttered as she gathered her teaching materials and walked to her car, just in time to catch Tweek Tweak getting into Craig Tucker's blue Suzuki Alto and watch them speed out of the school parking lot in the direction of Craig's house.

The woman smirked and she got into her own car, a black Ascari KZ1-R. "This will be one performance that I'm going to look forward to." Onyx thought as she sped towards her own house, in the opposite direction.

Reviews are appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

My mum bought me some hazelnut Mikado today; all is right with the world when your parent does that for you and no longer looks at you like you are insane. Hope you like part eight!

"Is he normally like this? So full of energy? Or is this some sort of a government experiment to control us all?" Tweek thought as he was dragged out of the classroom by Craig. After they had reached Craig's locker, the chullo wearing boy shoved his books that weren't needed the next day into the locker and took out the ones he would need, along with his P.E. kit for his first class the next day. When he had finished, he said to Tweek to get his own things for school.

Tweek took out his own P.E. kit from his locker and placed the books in order of their usage throughout the week; just an effect of having a problem with disorganisation. Craig raised his eyebrow. "You have P.E. on a Friday as well?" He asked the coffee addict who nodded in reply. "Yes, nngh, third period. What about y-you?" "First." Craig said, annoyed that he wasn't with Tweek when he was in the school gym kit- black shorts that were really short, and a white T-shirt. The grey-eyed teen scowled at the thought of the lost opportunity; he was going to talk about his class schedule with the principal in the morning.

Tweek watched in confusion as Craig smirked and turned to face the blond again. "We're going to my house to work on the project, so call your parents and tell them you'll be late home." "Tweek's eyes widened but nodded, fearful for Craig's newfound, somewhat, positive attitude.

When Tweek took out his mobile to call his mother, because he knew he would never get an answer without a coffee metaphor from his father, Craig leaned back and admired the blond. "Y-yeah, I won't be able to do m-my shift today because I'm working on a p-project. I'll probably be home late home, so don't, Jesus Christ, think that I've been kidnapped and call the police, OK? That's way too much pressure man!" Craig smiled at Tweek's quirks, but made his expression emotionless when Tweek turned to face him again after ending the call.

"Right, I came to school in my car, so we're driving to my house and I'll drop you home later." Tweek nodded and pulled his coffee thermos from his bag and had a long swig of hazelnut flavoured coffee, made to, somehow, calm him down when he got too nervous.

Craig smiled again and grabbed Tweek's wrist again, almost making said blond drop his coffee, and pulled him off towards the student parking lot. When they got there, Craig felt as if they were being watched, but paid it no mind and unlocked his car for Tweek to get into the passenger's side, which he did, albeit, hesitantly, and he slammed the car door closed after he was in it himself.

When the engine roaring to life, the two teens tore out of the parking lot, one considering his luck while the other, a nervous wreck at the speed they were travelling at, was considering his chances of living to see Craig's house. "Someone; help me." Tweek thought, clinging on to his seatbelt for dear life.

Review please!


	9. Chapter 9

I'm in a good mood because my Dad is out of the hospital at last. Enjoy part nine!

"Holy shit; am I dead?" Tweek thought as the car came to an abrupt stop. He had his eyes closed but hesitantly cracked an eyelid open. He was indeed not dead and Craig was looking at him impatiently from outside of the car. Tweek opened his other eye and undid his seatbelt, shakily staggering to his feet as he stepped out of the car and clutching his thermos to his chest. Craig locked up the doors and they both walked slowly up his drive way to the Tucker's front door.

Craig threw open the door, Tweek right behind him, and they immediately heard "Screw you Craig! I'm on the phone! Stop being a bastard and making noise!" From his little sister who had her back to him, to which he retorted "Fuck you Ruby. I've got a friend over, so stay the fuck away or I'll dump all of your make-up down the toilet." The red-headed girl huffed, turning around to swear at her brother again, when she spotted Tweek and blinked in confusion, to which the coffee addict twitched and squinted his eye.

"W-what?" He asked Ruby as she was scrutinising him. "You're cute." She said, crossing her arms and nodding her head in finality, hanging up her conversation on the family phone. Both Craig and Tweek looked at her incredulously, Tweek stepping back slightly. "The entire family is nuts…" Tweek thought as Ruby shot him a grin and he stepped further behind Craig, as if he was hiding from her.

"Ruby, stop being such a fucking creeper and piss off." Craig growled, grabbing Tweek's arm from behind himself and dragging the blond up the stairs after himself, not noticing when his little sister winked and blew a kiss at his crush, who flipped out, screamed, and ran up the stairs faster than Craig, thereby dragging Craig up after him as they were still holding hands.

Ruby frowned and flipped off the boys retreating backs and muttered "Boys are so weird… Then again, Craig says this one is his friend, so he's got to be a nut-job. A cute one, but a nut-job none the less." Then the red-head proceeded to redial her friend's number and resume their conversation, mentally smirking and telling Craig "This one is mine, fucktard."

Review please!


	10. Chapter 10

Here's part ten! P.S. Guinea pigs can live to at least eight years old if treated properly; I would know- I work in a pet shop with loads of them. Damn it for being the only way a fourteen year old can make any money.

"D-dude, your sister is bat shit insane!" Tweek screamed when they were both in the sanctity of Craig's bedroom. "No shit, Sherlock." Craig replied good naturedly, smirking at the coffee addict. "Why did you tug me up the stairs anyway?" He continued, dropping his bag to the floor and throwing himself back onto his bed, watching as the twitching boy tried to gather his bearings in the blue room.

"Jesus Christ man; she was w-winking and blowing, gah, air kisses at me. This is way too much pressure!" Craig's smirk fell and his eyes turned cold, counting how many ways he could kill his sister before his parents got home that night after Tweek was back in his own home. "As I said to her myself, she is a freaking creeper; make sure you are never alone with her or she could rape you." Craig told the blond, half joking and half serious.

"What? Fuck man! I'm too young to be raped!" Tweek, who had previously had his eyes glued to the floor, stared at Craig and was about to start screaming bloody murder about this being another government conspiracy; that is, if Craig hadn't jumped from the bed and placed his hand over the twitching blond's mouth, privately loving their proximity.

"I was joking; calm down." Craig told the coffee addict, trying to sooth him, which worked as well as it could, Tweek was only as jittery as normal when Craig removed his hand. "R-right…" Tweek said in return, trying to calm the thought process of his mind. He raised his eyes to look at Craig, but wound up looking over his shoulder. Tweek wasn't short, but Craig was the tallest boy in their year, so his forehead was about level with Craig's chin.

"H-holy hell! Is that the guinea pig you had when we were, nngh, all k-kids?" Tweek stated, staring at the cage as if it may suddenly self combust. Craig's eyes widened; no one remembered that he had a guinea pig back then, not even Token or Clyde, and they were his best friends. "Yeah. Meet Stripe." He said to the blond, trying to keep his composure and hide his shock.

"God, you certainly take care of him." Tweek stated, warily tip-toeing to the cage, where said guinea pig came to the bars and tried to stick it's nose towards Tweek, who as nervous at first, but then tentatively stuck one finger between the bars and rubbed the guinea pig on the head as he, and the furry animal, squealed in joy.

Craig, for once in his life, was speechless. Stripe, his pride and joy, and Tweek, his lifelong crush, were together, and acting extremely damn cute. So much so, that he thought he would jump the blond from lack of restraint if he kept it up any longer.

Review please!


	11. Chapter 11

Part eleven for my lovely readers! I am hyper because I have been drinking a chocolate frappachino from Starbucks, at twelve o'clock at night because I was at my friend's house until ten and I needed something with a lot of sugar to get me through writing today's chapter for you all. Enjoy the fruits of my labour!

"Hey, Tweek, we better start thinking about how we are going to do this shitty project." Craig told the blond, who was now lying on his back on the carpeted floor with Stripe on his chest, laughing like a child. "OK, C-Craig." The blond continued laughing, then abruptly stopped and sat up in realisation, Stripe falling from his chest and into his lap, not that the guinea pig would complain; he was being cuddled by his new friend after all.

Craig wondered what was wrong with Tweek, but then he remembered his last, correction, _the last_, beating that Craig had given him, and would ever give him again, that very morning, telling him not to ever say his name. Craig cursed himself, walked closer to the coffee addict and comforted the blond. "Don't worry about that bullshit that I told you earlier, I was just really pissed off and I took it out on you. I'm sorry." And Craig was sorry. He was pissed off because he knew he could never have Tweek, so, to make his self-conscious feel better for all these years, he had been the one to push Tweek away.

Tweek gave a weary nod and picked up Stripe from the floor and put him back in his cage where he started running on his wheel. "W-well, we're doing Romeo and Juliet… So… who's the, nngh, chick going to be?" Tweek asked, worrying his lip between his teeth in anticipation.

Craig was mentally saying "You love screwing me over, don't you?" to God as the blond performed the cute act, but composed himself enough to answer Tweek with "Juliet is going to be a guy so… Why don't we change the name to Jules first? And… I don't know if you noticed, but I would suck at showing emotion, especially with a character that's meant to be a girl, so, sorry dude, but you'll have to be 'Juliet' for the play." Tweek sighed in annoyance, but he had known it would work out that way, so he was sort of prepared for the outcome of the conversation.

"F-fine, Jesus Christ." Tweek said and he went to sit cross-legged on the floor when Craig held up his right hand and told him "The floor isn't very comfortable." As he went to sit on the bed, motioning for Tweek to follow, which he did.

Reviews are seriously appreciated!


	12. Chapter 12

Part twelve is slightly early because my mum is being pissy because Facebook is being a bitch and won't let her stay logged in. -_-'' Oh well, it means that I won't be up after she's gone to bed to start writing. Hope you like this chapter!

Tweek was sat down next to Craig on the chullo wearing boy's bed, both shifting awkwardly in silence. "So, should we get started on modernising this play?" Craig said, shattering the quiet atmosphere. Tweek turned his gaze to him and nodded. Craig got his laptop off of his desk and started typing in to find the script. When he had found it and pasted the entire thing to a word document, he printed it all off twice, a copy for himself and one for Tweek, so they could make corrections away from school or Craig's house.

Tweek took his script and started scribbling out every time it said Juliet and changed it to Jules. Craig caught on and did the same and when that was done, they started trying to pick the scene they would do, considering there was only the two of them, so it couldn't have another character, and they weren't going to do the death scene; that would be just plain depressing.

They finally decided that they would do Act 1 scene 5, which is where Romeo first sees 'Jules'. After they had been modernising the work for fifteen minutes, talking about what changes they were going to make, Ruby came barging in through Craig's bedroom door with a plate of cookies, scaring the living daylights out of Tweek, causing him to scream and throw his script in the air, and all the pages fluttering to the floor in a giant mess.

"I told you before; piss off Ruby! Don't bother us!" Craig yelled at his sister, losing his monotone voice for a minute. Ruby wasn't used to Craig not being an apathetic asshole and raising his voice, only had this to say in retort. "Screw you, dickhole!" She then turned her gaze to Tweek, who was hurriedly trying to get his script back in order. When he felt eyes on him, he raised his head to the source. When he had done that, Ruby gave him a Cheshire cat grin, causing him to start yanking his hair in fright and mumbling about creepy girls being a government conspiracy to take over the world by murdering all the boys and selling their mutilated bodies to be used in science labs.

Craig had had enough of his sister and he promptly stole the plate from her and pushed her back out of his bedroom door, locking it shut with the bolt in the door. When Ruby started yelling obscenities at him, he went over to his stereo and clicked play, causing a loud blast of 'Panic At The Disco' to echo throughout the house, and causing Ruby to be blocked out so she gave up and went back to her own room.

"Why the fucking hell didn't I do that in the first place?" The grey-eyed boy muttered to himself. Craig sighed, and turned down the volume of 'The Ballad Of Mona Lisa'. He placed the plate of vanilla and chocolate cookies on his desk and turned to look at Tweek, who was staring in awe at him. "What, man?" Craig asked the twitching blond, who smiled in response. "T-that's my, nngh, favourite song dude. What else do you have by them?" Craig grinned and the boys went into a discussion about their favourite music, discovering that it was exactly the same, neither giving another thought to the female teenager down the hall.

Reviews encourage authors!


	13. Chapter 13

My mum's back to normal, taking over my laptop, so it's back to late night updates again. Here's part thirteen!

Ruby was sulking in her room. Life wasn't fucking fair! Why did all the cute older boys have to be her asshole brother's friends, therefore, making them assholes just by association with said brother.

She'd given up on Damien long ago, because really, who would want to go out with the son of Satan, a guy who hung out at gay bars and dressed up as Britney Spears for Halloween? Not her, that was for sure.

Clyde acted like a pussy, so he was out as well. Seriously, that boy acted more like a whiney little girl than she did.

Token was alright, but he was sort of boring; all 'abide by the rules' and shit like that. No fun at all for someone like herself.

This one seemed different though… She had seen him sometimes when they were all kids. What was his name again?... Oh, yeah. Tweek. If memory served, his parents owned the coffee shop. He was known as a spaz who twitched and jerked. Good. That meant no one would be competition for her then. Now just to make her brother leave them alone so she could talk to him more without him dragging Tweek away like the pussy-ass fucktard he is.

~With Tweek And Craig~

"The 'S-Scary Movie' series is good as well. Number four is my favourite. It is k-kickass." Tweek told Craig who nodded in agreement. They had moved on from music and were discussing their favourite movies, leaving their project long forgotten while they got to know each other.

Craig was glad he was finally learning some things about Tweek, and the blond was happy that Craig seemed to be treating him like a normal human being, not like a victim like he had for so many years previous to this day. "Maybe we can be friends…" The coffee lover thought hopefully to himself.

Time passed quickly and before either teen knew it, it was half past six and Craig's mother had come home, screaming at both boys if they wanted to eat something. Tweek said he should be getting home, saying that he didn't want to get raped by paedophiles in the dark, while yanking on his hair and collecting his belongings.

Craig bid him good goodbye, telling him that they would work together again tomorrow. Tweek stopped shaking for a second and gave him a brilliant smile and a nod, before he was jittering again as he ran off down the street. Craig grinned at the amazing feat of the blond not moving, but it was short lived as his sister made her presence known to Craig in the nicest possible way; by kicking him in the back of his knee so he fell down.

Craig cursed at the girl and flipped her off with both hands as they walked to the kitchen to have dinner with their parents. His mother wasn't one for cooking, so they were having microwave macaroni and cheese. His parents got into one of their arguments and started flipping each other off while shovelling forks of the macaroni into their mouths, completely oblivious to their two children.

Ruby leaned across the table and told Craig in a not quite whisper "Your scrawny ass friend is mine." To which he replied "Mom, Dad, Ruby wants to rape my friend! Make her fuck off and find her own spastic!" Smirking at his sister at her indignant facial expression. "Ruby, leave your brother's bitch alone and go and find your own to rape." Mrs. Tucker told her daughter, only to go straight back to flipping off her husband.

Craig smiled cruelly at his sister, and then his mother's words sunk in. She called Tweek "His bitch." Now _that_ idea he liked.

Review Please!


	14. Chapter 14

My mum decided to stay up with me late last night, hence the reason I'm updating while she is out shopping today. Also, please don't take anything I write as Tweek's thoughts seriously. Enjoy!

~With Tweek~

Shit, I don't think I've ever run that fast before… Oh fuck, what if someone snuck steroids into my coffee? How would I know? Will I be arrested for taking drugs? I don't want to go to jail, they rape weak people like me! And when I finally got out, my parents would be so disappointed in me that they would sell me into slavery, or even worse, prostitution! They get AIDS and HIV! I don't want any sexual diseases! They end up killing you man! _**I DON'T WANT TO DIE! **_Maybe I should have taken up Craig on his offer to drive me home, and then I wouldn't know I was going to be screwed over!

"Oh, Tweek honey, you're back! How was working with your friend?" Tweek's mother asked the boy, who was still freaking out by the front door. Tweek's head snapped up at his mother's voice, bringing him out of his 'supposedly doomed future', and replied "Gah! I-it was cool."

Mrs. Tweak smiled at her son and asked "The boy you were with was the Tucker's son, right?" Tweek looked at her sceptically; he hadn't told her who he was going to be working with, was his mother psychic? "Y-yeah, how did you, nngh, know?" He replied, looking between his mother and the staircase, wondering how long it would take him to run if she suddenly started wielding a kitchen knife at him, after his blood to sacrifice to the mutant guinea pigs who had returned from beyond the grave to enslave the human race.

"Easy; you look as happy as you did when you were a child and played with Craig back then, so I took as guess! And I was right!" His mother told him happily, smiling herself. Tweek cocked his head to the side in confusion and jerked on the spot; he used to play with Craig? Why didn't he remember this? Did he knock his head during their fight and get amnesia or something?

"I-I used to hang out with Craig?" The teenager asked in surprise. "Why, yes! You two were always playing one game in particular, now what was it called again?... Oh! Now I remember; 'Spaceman Craig'! That's it!" Tweek righted his head angle to normal and gave a face of inspiration; he **had **used to play that game with Craig! And then they got into their fight, and afterwards Craig always bullied him, so he had forgotten that they had ever been friends.

"O-oh yeah, you're right." Tweek told his mother in a dazed voice and with a glazed look in his eyes as he walked past her to go up the stairs towards his bedroom, and towards his own personal green coffee maker on his bedside table.

"Invite him here next time around! I want to see how he's grown! I am so glad you two are friends again!" His mother called after him, chuckling to herself. "Maybe Craig finally knows how to show his feelings for my baby boy now…" She trailed off, giggling to herself.

"Oh sweetheart, can you help me with the dinner?" She heard her husband call. "Yes Richard, dear!" She replied, walking back into the kitchen to her husband, still giggling about her emotionally confused son.

Reviews are appreciated!


	15. Chapter 15

This will be my last update for about a week because I am going on a surprise week away with my grandmother to England. I will start updating again when I get back though. Also, I have nothing against ginger or short people; it is just a part of the story (and I myself am only five foot one inch, and I'm fourteen,_ and_ I've stopped growing). Enjoy part fifteen!

~The Next Morning- With Craig~

"Wake the fuck up, you lazy asshole!" Could be heard vibrating through the Tucker household, along with banging on a certain chullo wearing teenager's door. Craig moaned from underneath his covers and replied, albeit muffled, "I am up, you crazy bitch of a mother!" "OK then, breakfast is downstairs ready for you and Ruby. I'm going to work early today, so you'll have to take Ruby to school with you because she can't go with me and your Dad is already gone." His mother told him through the black door, turning her back after she was done and headed out the door before her son could retaliate.

"Bitch. Shit. Cunt. Faggot. Bastard. Bitch. Shit." Craig swore at both his mother and his sister as he unwound himself from his sheets and unconsciously pulled his chullo off from his bedside table; the first part of everyday's morning routine, and pulled it over his head, his eyes not opening once. He shuffled to the bathroom, eyes still glued closed from sleep, and grabbed his toothbrush, only then opening his grey eyes to the light of sunshine through the window, and he cursed as he was forced to blink and rub the sleep away. When he was finished in the bathroom, deciding he would shower that night, he returned to his room to get dressed. He picked a midnight blue band shirt, 'Blood On The Dance Floor' to be more precise, a blue hooded sweatshirt and black loose jeans along with his black and blue camouflage converse. He packed his school bag and his gym kit, which reminded him; he needed to talk to the principal about his schedule being changed to match Tweek's for gym class.

He walked out of his room and down the stairs to the kitchen, where his sister was trying to steal his cereal, because she had already finished her own, whose bowl was in the dishwasher. "Fuck off, ginger midget. Make more of your own breakfast."Craig called as he flicked his sister in the ear with one hand and flipped her off with his other hand. She flipped him off back and retorted with "Screw you, emotionless prick. And if I'm such a midget, I need to grow a hell of a lot more than you do, Mr. Big Unfucking Friendly Giant." "Yeah, whatever, short-arse." Craig told her, smirking when his sister started to go red in the face from anger.

Craig ate his breakfast in silence after that, although his sister glared at him from the other end of the table, and left his bowl in the dishwasher to be washed when he got home from school. "Come on, brat; I have to take you to school today." Craig called as he walked out of the front door holding his school bags.

His sister ran after him with her backpack swinging from her arm and Craig locked up the house. He opened the car and they both got in and Craig turned the heater up, this _is_ South Park after all, and the radio on as his sister was obviously not going to converse with him.

His face lit up in realisation half way to school and he turned to his sister and said in the most arrogant of tones "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention yesterday; Tweek is mine." Ruby smirked and retorted "Oh yeah? How can you be so sure that your twitchy friend won't fall for me?" Craig smiled creepily at her and replied "Because I know for a fact that Tweek is gay, and he's mine." And he had the satisfaction that his little white lie had rattled his sister, as she was gaping like a fish at him for the rest of the car ride.

In truth, he didn't know Tweek's sexual orientation; but he was damn sure he was going to find out, and if it turned out that he was straight, he was going to make him fall for him.

Review please! Next chapter will be Tweek's morning!


	16. Chapter 16

Hello my lovely readers! I am back from my trip to England. To make up for not having updated in a week I decided to make this a slightly longer chapter than normal. Also, I love every song mentioned in this chapter. Enjoy chapter sixteen!

"Gah! F-fuck off you little s-shits!" Tweek screamed at the gnomes trying to steal his last two pairs of boxers at three thirty in the morning. One of the three gnomes, which looked to be the oldest judging by his wrinkles, replied in a gravelly voice "Fuck off yourself, you little pussy."

Tweek's left eye twitched in annoyance and he looked down to his right hand which held a mug of steaming coffee. He regretted it at once, but he threw the mug at the mythical creatures. Two of the three were hidden behind their leader previously, so the mug hit all three of them and the coffee spilled, splashing over them, burning and blistering their skin as they screamed in agony. "What a w-waste of perfectly good coffee!" Tweek moaned to himself, nearly in tears himself.

While the gnomes were writhing in pain, Tweek got an old potato sack out of his closet and threw it over the gnomes so all of them were inside. The blond then tied up the bag with a piece of thick string, avoiding being kicked through the make-shift bag, and twitched and jerked as he walked over to his bedroom window, opened it, and chucked the sack out of the window. It bounced off of the wall of the house next to the Tweak's and fell to the snow covered ground, weak protests of pain muffled by the fabric of the sack.

Tweek closed the window, because it was cold outside, and picked up his empty mug, which surprisingly hadn't cracked or shattered into pieces, along with his boxers. "I-it's a good thing that I have a wooden floor and not, nngh, carpet." The coffee addict muttered to himself as he went to get some paper towels to mop up the spilled coffee from his bedroom floor.

When the floor was clean, Tweek threw out the used towels and put one of the two pairs of boxers into the washing machine in the utility room of his house, because when he had thrown the coffee at the gnomes, they must have dropped that pair into the puddle of coffee, but the other pair was clean so he would wear them to school today.

At a quarter past four in the morning, Tweek could be found curled up in his blankets on his bed, a fresh mug of coffee in his hand as he listened to music on his IPod. "I fucking hate having chronic insomnia." Tweek thought to himself as he sighed and closed his eyes.

The song changed from "Flyleaf"'s "Again" to "The Ballad Of Mona Lisa". Tweek's eyes shot open and he smiled faintly in reminiscence. "C-Craig loves this song just as much as I do…" The blond murmured to himself, an unconscious blush finding itself on Tweek's cheeks.

The song ended and Tweek turned his IPod off of shuffle, deciding to just manually pick the songs he would listen to for the rest of the early morning. He scrolled through his "Top 25 Most Played" playlist, his faint smile fading at what he found.

Tweek clicked play and "Adam Lambert"'s song "If I Had You" came on. "It's a good thing I didn't tell Craig that I like this type of music as well." The blond thought to himself with a small frown, and then he scoffed at himself. "Craig, being as cool as he is would probably call me g-gay for listening, nngh, to this." Tweek told himself in assurance of not telling Craig the whole truth when they talked the day before.

The coffee addict shook himself from his stupor and clicked next on the apple green IPod half –way through the song, not wanting to listen to it anymore. The song that blasted through his headphones was "Simon Curtis", "Joystick". Tweek's eye twitched and he spoke to himself aloud. "Y-yeah; he'd definitely call me gay."

Reviews encourage authors to write more! Tweek's morning continued next chapter!


	17. Chapter 17

I would have updated last night but my mother decided to stay up late with me so I couldn't get any writing done so instead of updating tonight, I'm doing it while she is at work. Also, Tweek's father's metaphors are hard to write. Hope you like part seventeen!

~Fast Forward To 7:30 AM~

Tweek's phone alarm sounded, telling him to start getting ready for school. Tweek had turned off his apple green IPod and had removed his headphones half an hour ago, choosing instead to stare at his coffee brown painted ceiling in silent contemplation, so the sudden noise shocked him.

"Gah! Fuck damn it!" The blond screeched as he fell out of his bed and onto the floor in a heap, his quilt and blanket tumbling with him. "I really need to stop shitting myself at the slightest things…" The boy told himself solemnly, knowing deep in his heart that that could never truly happen.

The teen muttered curse words to himself as he reached for his phone on his bedside table and turned off the alarm tone. He unwound himself from his sheets and stood up, stretching to wake his body up. Even if he never slept, he still got stiff. He went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth for four minutes; he knew the dentist said that only two was needed, but better to have his teeth than to need fake ones.

He stepped in the shower, after he had stripped of his night clothes, a baggy hoodie and some shorts, and washed his hair with his apple flavoured shampoo. "W-why is it apple "flavoured"? I-it's not like I'm going to eat it for God's sake! That might poison me man!" Tweek ranted to himself.

Once he had finished, he got dressed in his clothes, which he had left by the door, for the day; his signature green button down shirt, obviously miss-buttoned, and a plain black T-shirt underneath along with grey skinny jeans and his "Batman and Joker" converse, and of course, the boxers he had managed to save last night, along with some coffee bean patterned socks.

Tweek walked downstairs and into the kitchen to see his parents eating breakfast; pancakes with hazelnut syrup and two giant jugs of coffee; they drank just of much of the caffeinated liquid as Tweek did, if not more. "Morning sweetie!" Mrs Tweak declared happily. "Morning son! You ready for the sweet brew to bring light to your life today? The lovely bitter aroma sends shocks through your bones!" His father declared after her. Tweek's eye twitched and he shouted "What does that even mean!" Clutching his hair in his hands and yanking on the strands.

"Ignore him honey and sit down." His mother told him gently and he did as requested and also removed his hands from his hair. His parents had already set out his portion of breakfast for him so he started to eat and to fill up his thermos with coffee.

"I'm going to drive you to school today Tweek." His mother told him as he went back upstairs to collect his bags. Stopped at the top of the stairs, looking uncertain and asked "Why? Y-you never have before now." His mother smiled at him and said "OK, you got me. I wanted to see Craig. You two are just adorable together and as I told you last night, I want to see what he looks like now!" Tweek nodded in dismissal and went back in to his room.

"What's the real reason, dear?" Mr Tweak asked his wife. Said woman turned to her husband and said "Richard, I love you dear; I really do, but just stay out of this. It is purely what I call "MGLI". Richard raised his eyebrow and asked "What the heck is that?" Tweek came down the stair with his bags and rushed out of the door towards his mother's Honda Accord.

Mrs Tweak headed towards the door after her son, shutting it only after turning back to tell her husband "It's "Mother's Gay Love Instinct", sweetheart. Everyone knows that."

Review please!


	18. Chapter 18

My mother is sitting next to me and my father is sitting next to her as I'm typing; I hope you realise if they know that I'm writing this, I will be in deep shit. Let's just assume that most of the teachers from the elementary school followed them to high school. Also, I'm going to use American words because people would find the English ones odd for South Park. I hope you like chapter eighteen!

~Craig's Point Of View~

I've dropped Ruby off and I've parked the car. I already talked to Principal Victoria and my schedule has been changed to match Tweek's, not just for gym, but for everything. That woman is so dim that she doesn't ask enough questions. For all she knew, I could be stalking Tweek, which I am _not _doing, I just want to be around him more; that is not stalking like a creeper or a rapist.

At the minute I'm waiting for either Token and Clyde, or Damien to show up; Clyde and Token to just be my asshole self, and Damien so I can tell that fucktard that I'm getting along with Tweek now. Knowing my luck though, he will probably be with his little British boyfriend, so I won't be able to tell him without Pip relaying that information to Tweek himself, and that can't happen for obvious reasons.

~Normal Point Of View~

After waiting for a minute more, Craig grows annoyed and pats down the pocket of his school bag for a cigarette. You can get away with doing pretty much anything at South Park High, even smoking in the parking lot, so Craig lights up the cigarette with his lighter and breaths in, blowing the smoke out into the freezing air when he's finished, the smoke combining with his breath as one single cloud of heated moisture.

The one person he didn't account on coming towards him, was Tweek's mother. Her brown hair flying as she practically threw herself at the teenage Tucker who dropped his cigarette into a snow bank, effectively putting out the flame, next to him when the woman crushed him to her body in a bone-breaking hug. Tweek ran up from behind and started trying to pry his mother off of Craig, screaming stuttered apologies at Craig.

When Mrs. Tweak removed herself from the boy, her face was broken with a mile wide smile. "It's been so long since I've seen you, Craig! You haven't changed a bit since you and Tweek used to play together as children!" The woman declared happily. Craig scrunched his eyes in confusion and asked "I used to hang around with Tweek when I was a kid?" The woman nodded and said "Yes! You always used to love playing a game called "Spaceman Craig". You two were such great friends back then!"

Memories flashed through Craig's mind, making him smile slightly. "Yeah, now that you mention it, I sort of remember playing that game." Craig told the woman who continued to smile. "Well, I must be off to work. Enjoy your day sweetie!" Mrs. Tweak said to her son, turning her back and then spinning back around to add "Oh! And Craig?" "Yes?" He replied. "You are coming over to our house tonight; no exceptions." She told him seriously, her smile dropping. "Craig nodded and mock saluted, still smiling. "Yes mam." She grinned again and got back into her car and drove off to Tweak Bros. coffee shop.

Craig turned his gaze back to Tweek who told him one thing, with no stutters, which made him laugh. "My Mom is insane."

Review please; I freaking deserve it at this point by risking my neck.


	19. Chapter 19

Hello my lovely readers! All the reviews I got last time absolutely made the risk worth it! I want to thank the ones who reviewed me: , Mimi (Guest), SupremeBoredom, UndoneChaos and GealachGirl, all previous reviewers and Macie Cage, and StuckOnIdeas4PenNames, both new reviewers. Also, the teacher _does_ play a specific role in the story, so just bear with her. Enjoy!

When Craig finished laughing he agreed with Tweek and they both just decided to go into the school together; Tweek wasn't waiting for anyone and Craig couldn't be arsed to wait for anyone else when Tweek was with him, his company would be more than enough to make him happy.

A light bulb went off in Craig's mind while they walked in the front door of the school and he told Tweek "Oh yeah, I nearly forgot to mention that the Principal's changed all of my classes to fit your schedule." Tweek's eye twitched in scepticism and slowly asked "… Gah, w-why did your schedule have to change to fit me? Oh God, this is another government conspiracy, isn't it? Someone's plotting to sacrifice us all to rabid weasels, I knew it!" By the end of the question, Tweek had grabbed a hold of his hair and was yanking on it with both hands, because his thermos was safely in his shoulder bag and his sport's bag was hanging off of his elbow by one strap.

Craig carefully grabbed onto Tweek's wrists and dislodged them from his messy mane, revelling about how soft and smooth it was despite its daily abuse. "No, it's not a conspiracy against you. Our English teacher just decided it would be best if we saw more of each other for our project." Craig lied easily and Tweek nodded in satisfaction of being answered.

He didn't like lying to Tweek, but like hell was he going to tell him that _he_ had requested that he transferred into all of Tweek's classes; that would just be social suicide, and his chance to convince Tweek to like him would be down the drain in seconds. Plus, he got a sick sort of satisfaction, blaming all of this on that bitchy teacher.

When he had been getting Tweek into the car to go to his house the day before, he had spotted the woman out of the corner of his eye, and she had changed from her usual appearance; boring and strict-looking to weirdly different. He didn't know what, but Craig had a feeling that everything she does was for a reason; what was the reason for putting Craig together with Tweek? She couldn't know about his crush on the blond, could she? She didn't seem that insightful or involved enough with her students to know when their behaviour was awry, so it had to be something different.

Craig shrugged. "Oh well. She's a bitch so I'll just blame her and leave it at that." He decided in his mind as he and Tweek approached the blond's locker. He left his sport's bag in his locker once Craig had gotten it open for him; he had given up after half a minute of trying and just told the chullo-wearing boy his combination when he asked for it.

When the locker door slammed closed, they both made their way down the hall to Craig's locker to leave his bag off as well. When all was said and done, they made their way towards the corridor for advanced Maths. Craig found it great that he didn't have to change any of the classes he did, just the days and periods. If he had to change any of his GCSE courses _now_, he would be well and truly fucked for life.

What he found odd though, was the fact that Tweek had all the same classes as himself; you see, Tweek was known as, to put it basically, a spastic, to everyone, so people just naturally assume he was stupid, even though he was one of the top students in the school ,just behind Kyle, Wendy, and Token- the teacher's pets. Craig didn't know this fact though, so he was elated to know that his crush was more than just a cute face as they continued walking to first period.

Reviews are appreciated! And I can't update again until Friday because I'm having a sleep over at my best friend's house from tomorrow until then, so you'll just have to make due, sorry!


	20. Chapter 20

Ever woken up at a sleepover and when you open your eyes, all you see is wispy strands and you feel something heavy on your head? And also, you feel something sharp in your ribs? It may just be your best friend, using your head instead of a pillow and sticking their knee into your chest, as I have discovered the past two days -_-". I still love her though. I can't believe were up to chapter twenty!

Advanced Maths passed pretty uneventfully, apart from when the teacher told the students that Craig was transferring into their class, and then he threw a hissy fit when everyone started talking and gossiping about it, saying everyone that talked had to come to lunchtime detention in the classroom. The only students that hadn't talked were Craig himself and Tweek, so they were the only ones without detention as the teacher noticed. The other teenagers complained and whined, but shut up none the less.

There were three free desks; one dead centre at the front, one to the right in the middle and a free desk next to Tweek in the back left corner, as Craig would discover with every class, and Craig happily sat down next to the blond who smiled back timidly.

Every student's eyes widened and they were about to start talking again; Craig Tucker, a known cool guy, and Tweek Tweak, the loser spastic who yelped in fear of everything, were friends? They would have had an outburst, had their teacher not yelled at them with a pre-emptive "Shut the fuck up, you useless, greasy-haired little shits!" You know that nobody had enough balls to talk back to that, so they stayed silent as the class progressed and they were handed out worksheets to fill in.

Chemistry class passed much the same, teens chatting, the teacher screaming at them to be quiet and Craig sitting next to Tweek at his wooden bench in the back row of the classroom. All they did was a review of last semesters' final project and they were told that they and their partners were to come up with a theory, test it, and prove it for 45% of their semester grade.

Craig looked at Tweek out of the corner of his eye, who was chugging down coffee and mumbling about "Too much pressure!" and didn't notice, and quirked his lip up into a small smile, thankful that he was in the back row and no one could see him smile at the blond and get the wrong ~cough~right~cough~ idea about them both.

When the bell rang for third period Craig was elated and practically dragged Tweek to his locker to get the blond's kit, swiftly followed by his own and they both left their school bags in the sports bags' place in their lockers because they wouldn't be needed.

Tweek wondered why Craig was so anxious for gym class, but uncharacteristically brushed it off as nothing as they both rushed to the male changing room to switch into their gym clothes.

I think I'll cut off there and leave the locker room scene for next time. Review please!


	21. Chapter 21

Over fifty reviews! I love you guys! Here's the much awaited locker scene!

The changing room door slammed open and students rushed in and started stripping off as each and every male tried to get changed first. It wasn't that they wanted to participate in gym, hell no, but the last five boys dressed always had to do some sort of a punishment for being late and keeping the class waiting.

The teacher in charge, "The Vindictive Devil Bastard" as he was known by the students, stood by the door that lead to the gymnasium hall where they all stretched before they went outside to the football field to run or do some other activity, or actually had the entire class if it was raining. Depending on your point of view, most people found it lucky that it was raining, so they would be inside for today.

Craig may have been rushed to change, but don't think that he didn't take opportunities to look at Tweek, because he certainly wasn't going to miss that for the life of him. He kept his eyes trained on the blond, not even blinking, as he shakily unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off of his shoulders to reveal his pale, yet discoloured, skin.

He winced as he saw the black and blue marks, recently made and fading, on his chest, arms and stomach, feeling guilty that up until recently, he had been the one causing that to happen to the coffee addict. Tweek didn't notice him looking, too preoccupied with not being the last to be dressed.

Craig quickly followed suit and changed his jeans for his gym shorts and pulled his hooded sweatshirt and band shirt off, unfortunately missing the sight of Tweek changing his skinny jeans for his shorts, but he didn't really mind, because really, on everyone else, the shorts were quite baggy and long, but on Tweek, they might as well just be called booty shorts for how little they did to cover the blond's thighs.

Craig grinned as his prediction of the blond looking hot was proved right and finished getting dressed just after Tweek had. Luckily, there were seven more boys to finish, so they didn't have the punishment.

As each boy stood in the middle of the hall, the last seven boys battled it out to get in first, two winning, leaving Stan Marsh, Eric Cartman, Token Black, Leopold "Butters" Stotch and Kevin Stoley with the punishment. Craig grinned. He hated Stan and Cartman, so he was really looking forward to them being embarrassed by the teacher, but he felt sorry for Token considering he was his friend.

"Boys! You're late! Twenty-five star-jumps, now!" The man called. The five boys sighed and started to perform their punishment as most of the other boys laughed at them for having to do it. Tweek was standing on front of Craig, giggling slightly at the sight of the anguished boys, mostly at Cartman considering he was still fat as he was in third grade and his oversized stomach jiggled as he moved.

Instead of staring at the nauseous sight that was Cartman in all his glory, Craig chose to watch Stan for a second or two, but then his gaze was diverted to Tweek's ass in front of him, deciding it was much more worthy of his attention.

Sorry! I have to stop it there because school starts again for me tomorrow, unfortunately, and I have to get some sleep so I can be up to catch the bus in the morning. Review please!


	22. Chapter 22

I can't decide whether to be happy or not. My form teacher is a bitch, my Music teacher can, and has today, given a lecture about different pencils and file dividers and my Maths, who is also my Advanced Maths, teacher is shit, but I love my Physics, Biology, Chemistry, English (Language and Literature), Spanish and Games teachers. Go figure. Here's chapter twenty-two!

When all five boys had finished their star-jumps, Cartman fell to the ground in exhaustion while the others caught their breath; he always was a fat and lazy fucker. Craig, however, hadn't noticed and had continued to stare at Tweek's posterior. Craig suddenly got an elbow in the rib and his gaze shifted from fond to annoyance as it came upon the face of Kenny McCormick, lecherously smirking at him. His perverted face could now be fully seen since he had stopped wearing the hood up on his dirty orange hoodie, which he had to swap to when his old parka became too small, three years ago.

"What the flying fuck do you want, McCormick?" Craig hissed, being careful that Tweek's gaze was on the now talking gym teacher and was completely oblivious to their conversation. "I just didn't think you had enough balls to jump Tweek's bones, Tucker. That's all." Kenny whispered in Craig's ear past his chullo, which he hadn't removed, as he sauntered past the black-haired boy and towards Stan, Kyle and Cartman, leaving behind a thoroughly dumbstruck and pissed off Craig behind, patting Tweek's shoulder on the way and giving him a flirtatious wink.

Tweek blushed a furious red and squeaked in indignation and muttered "Too much pressure!" Under his breath, while Craig glared at the orange-clad boy who smirked back at him again. "He's a dickhead, just ignore him, Tweek." Craig whispered in the green-eyed boy's ear and took a hold of his wrists when he was about to grab at his hair.

Tweek's teary-eyed gaze looked up at him in awe and nodded, giving a nervous smile which Craig returned as he let go of the boy's wrists. When Tweek's head had turned away and back to the teacher though, he flipped Kenny off and glared at him once more for good measure, and the other boy laughed back at him with no sound, only making the motions of laughter by moving his shoulders up and down.

"Right, you little brats. For some fucked up reason, we have to do flexibility tests today, so get into pairs." The teacher finished. Tweek immediately grabbed for Craig's arm, not wanting to be left without a partner. Craig blushed slightly and wrapped his arm around Tweek's shoulder in acceptance, smiling just a tad too much to be considered friendly by anyone else.

That's it for today I'm afraid. Review please!


	23. Chapter 23

OK, I seriously hate my form teacher now. My entire class is contemplating putting laxatives in her tea, what do you think? Or can you come up with a worse punishment for the bitch? Another class in my year sent a teacher off with depression last year; we are so getting tips from them. Enjoy twenty-three!

"Right boys. You have the choice to do two of four tests. First one; sit on the ground and lean forward over your legs in front of a tape measure and your partner will measure the distance your arms reach. Second choice, you lie on the ground and raise your legs to a ninety degree angle and your partner holds your legs for a minute. Third, you stand up and slowly move your feet apart and see how close you can get to the ground as if you're in a split- side, right or left, I don't care. And finally fourth; Try and touch your fingers to the ground from a standing position with straight legs for two minutes." The teacher called out.

"I think I'll do first and fourth; what about you, Tweek?" Craig said, turning to face the blond as they uncurled their arms from each other, quite reluctantly I might add. "Jesus Christ! I-I think I'll do numbers t-two and three." The blond replied, his left eye twitching from conspiracies in his head if he failed. What if the government had him shot if he wasn't flexible enough? That would be way too much pressure!

Craig's mind was cluttered with perverted images of the blond boy, but his facial features revealed nothing. The black-haired boy nodded and went to collect the tape measure he was going to need for his test. When he returned, Tweek was stretching, trying to loosen up for his test. When he noticed Craig he took the tape measure from Craig when it was held out to him. Craig sat down and stretched straight away and Tweek measured it and when the teacher came around to take the measurement he recited the number to the man so he could write it down onto his clip board.

When he left, Craig bent down to touch the ground and Tweek counted for two minutes. Once again the teacher came around to see who had completed it and recorded down the results. The teacher told Tweek to start his tests now and the blond nodded as his neck jerked to the left.

Tweek lay down on the floor and raised his legs for Craig to grab a hold of; Craig stood facing the back of Tweek's legs and held them to ninety degrees, all the while, once again staring at the coffee addict's ass.

The credit for the second flexibility test comes from StuckOnIdeas4PenNames; it made me laugh, so I included it. Sorry it's so short, but I have an hour of physics homework waiting for me that I only got today to do for tomorrow. Review please!


	24. Chapter 24

My parents are saying I'm not getting enough homework. I can tell you; I fucking well AM getting enough homework. Up to three hours a night is a bitch. And, if by a miracle, I don't have any homework, I have to do revision, even if I don't have any tests coming up. Here's chapter twenty-four!

When the minute for the test was up, Craig had to reluctantly release Tweek's legs when the gym teacher came to talk to them so that Tweek could stand up next to him. "Mother fucker. I happened to like that view very much, thank you for ruining it, you bastard." Craig thought bitterly to himself as the teacher recorded that Tweek had competed his first test without breaking a sweat and Craig mentally glared holes through the adult's skin.

"Right Tweek, your second test now; the split test. Try all three and see which gives you the best result, and then Craig can tell me it. Pay attention to your partner, Tucker." The man told the blond teenager, motioning to Craig at the end, who twitched and acknowledged it with a "Gah!" In response.

"Oh, don't worry about me. I'll pay attention to Tweek alright." Craig replied, a near feral grin on his face as the dual-context of his words was lost to Tweek, who simply blinked his eyes like an innocent doe, but apparently not lost on the boys' teacher, whose eyes widened then narrowed, silently telling Craig to watch his step when it came to the coffee addict beside him if he didn't want to scare him away. Craig realised that the old man was wiser than he had previously thought.

Craig smirked in response, mentally accepting the challenge that the elder had given him. He would learn everything that there was to be known about Tweek. He would get Tweek to notice him, and not in a friendly way, even if it killed him.

The teacher walked away, probably to lecture another pair of teenage boys about fitness and flexibility. "Jesus Christ! W-which split should I try f-first, Craig?" Tweek brought Craig out of his stupor with the question, causing said boy to blink questioningly at the blond while he processed the question so he could give a some-what intelligent answer.

"Well, as far as I know, the centre one is the hardest, so why don't you try your right one first, and then your left, and finally do the centre split?" Craig replied after a moment of silence and the blond acknowledged his logic with a shaky nod and then, all of a sudden, dropped to the floor into a flat right split, missing the surprised, yet perverted look that Craig's features gained at seeing the boy's skill. "This could be fun. If Tweek would do that for me when we were alone, I would be sooo happy." Craig thought to himself silently.

I couldn't resist putting Craig's famous line in at some point in this story. Reviews encourage authors!


	25. Chapter 25

Jesus Christ, up to chapter twenty-five and I'm hyper off of Sprite. Enjoy!

"H-how's this?" Tweek called up to Craig from the floor, turning his head to his right to look the black-haired boy in the eyes. Craig blinked, brining himself out of his internal fantasies, and quietly muttered back "Great." Tweek nodded and slowly brought himself up from his split, only to suddenly drop straight back down again, into a left split this time, like in the order that Craig had suggested. Said boy was again surprised at how flat the blond managed to get his legs, right down to the ground; normally only a gymnast would be able to do that.

"Is this one w-worse?" The coffee addict asked to which Craig replied "Nope. Exactly the same as the other one. You're very good at this Tweek. How are you so flexible?" The green-eyed boy blushed and rose up from the ground for a second time to shyly tell Craig "W-well, since you always hear on the news about people getting hurt out on the streets or, Jesus, raped o-or something, I decided that i-if I was more flexible and agile, if I get caught up in that sort of a situation, I might be able to avoid my attackers, or m-maybe be able to escape somehow. You never know when you're going to have to deal with shit like that, man!"

Tweek was shaking by the end of his rant and Craig's lip quirked up into a small smile and, before his brain could properly process what he was about to say and it's consequences, told Tweek "Well, even if you were in that sort of a situation, which I doubt highly would happen anyway, I would protect you, no matter what happened to me."

Craig's common sense finally caught up to him and his smile fell. He was about to apologise to Tweek for sounding like a complete weirdo, when the blond boy threw himself into Craig's arms, the limbs automatically wrapping around Tweek's waist as the blond's locked around his neck. "N-no one else would ever do something like that for me. T-thank you, Craig." The coffee addict's face was pressed into Craig's chest, hiding his crimson face from the other boy.

Craig, still in shock, slowly took in the meaning of the blond's words and smiled, hugging the green-eyed boy closer and tighter to his body. "I'm certainly not the only one, Coffee Bean." Craig told him, and unconsciously telling the blond the nickname that he had privately had for said boy since they were children.

Tweek raised his head from the grey-eyed boy's chest and smiled brightly, causing a grin from the chullo-wearing boy, yet slightly confused. "C-Coffee Bean?" "Yeah, that's your new nickname. Is it OK for me to call you that?" Craig asked hesitantly. "I m-much prefer that nickname to "Tweak the Freak". S-so yeah, you can call me that".

Craig's grin faltered and he told the coffee addict "I really am sorry about that, you know." Tweek nodded in understanding and removed himself from Craig's embrace, much to both boys' dislike, because other students were starting to stare at the two boys. "I know, and that's OK. You treat me m-much nicer now, and I appreciate you as a friend. Now come on; I still n-need to do my last split." The blond told the black-haired boy.

Craig smiled and jokingly said "Yeah. Drop to the floor, bitch." Tweek laughed at his sarcastic tone and dropped into his final split, his laugh echoing in Craig's mind, the light and joyous sound making said boy fall even deeper in love with the blond boy.

Yeah, yeah, I know. Big-time fluff at the end. Review please!


	26. Chapter 26

I absolutely love my physics teacher now. On Friday, almost all of my class is going to be away on the Duke Of Edinburgh practice hike, so my teacher, myself and the other three remaining students are having a tea and coffee day instead of learning! Whoever brings the best biscuits wins, he says. Here's chapter twenty-six!

Tweek rose from his third and final split and the gym teacher came around to record all of his results. Craig had said that all three splits were completely flat, so Tweek got full marks, causing the blond to sigh in relief at having passed his test without a hitch and hugged Craig around his shoulders again and said "Thank Jesus Christ." "You boys can go and shower now, since you've finished earlier than anyone else." The adult told the teenagers.

Tweek had closed his eyes as he exhaled, so he didn't catch the second warning glance that the adult gave to his grey-eyed friend over his shoulder as he walked away to supervise another pair of boys. He also missed Craig glaring over Tweek's mane of hair at the aged man, and then his glare doubling in affect as he caught sight of Kenny McCormick giving him a perverted smile and a thumb up at his position. Craig gave the orange-clad blond, who couldn't afford the price of a gym uniform, his favourite finger and released the coffee addict from his grip.

The both slowly walked back into the changing room and grabbed their towels and showering essentials, shampoo etc., from their sports bags. The shower stalls were all along one wall of the room and they all had lockable doors and separate changing sections before the actual shower. The doors were installed a few years ago when some male students thought it would be funny to secretly video tape another student in the shower without them knowing it. They posting it onto the internet, causing that child to drop out of school and move to a different country from the shame and ridicule he got from other people his age. The school board didn't want a repeat offense.

Craig decided to give Tweek some privacy for once and walked into the shower four stall down from the one that Tweek picked, the one on the far right, the last one before the wall. As the water of both showers started to warm up, both boys stripped off in the first section and then into the actual shower compartment to wash their body from any sweat that may have gathered. Still no students had returned from the sport's hall.

Both boys walked out of the showers at almost the exact same time a few minutes later. The thing was, there was no guarantee that your normal clothes wouldn't get wet if you took them into the shower stall, so no student ever did. All Tweek and Craig were wearing were their towels wrapped around their waist, tightly in Tweek's case as he was paranoid about it falling off.

Craig took one look at Tweek who smiled back at the black-haired boy innocently, and that was all it took for him to finally snap. He covered the distance between then in a few strides and pushed Tweek against the wall behind him, gently this time though. Tweek thought that Craig had been acting all this time though, so he closed his eyes and waited for the punches to rain down upon him. His eyes opened a second later though. What he hadn't expected was for Craig's lips to crash against his own, that was for sure.

Review please!


	27. Chapter 27

Physics class kicked ass today. There were three other girls apart from me and we all just basically gossiped **with** the teacher for half an hour while we all ate biscuits and drank tea. Ding! Part twenty-seven, order up!

Tweek was frozen in shock. Craig Tucker, the apathetic teenager who had bullied and ridiculed him for years, his recently turned friend, was kissing him. With a lot of force and passion behind it too.

When Craig noticed that Tweek wasn't kissing back, he growled against the blond's mouth and tried to pry apart the coffee addict's lips with his own tongue. When the wet appendage ran across Tweek's lips, he gasped, giving Craig the opportunity to plunge his tongue into the blond's mouth.

~Tweek's Point Of View~

HOLY SHIT! Why is Craig doing this?! I thought he hated me! Why does this not feel weird for me? Aren't guys meant to do this with girls instead? Isn't Craig straight? Oh my Jesus Christ, what is he doing?!

~Normal Point Of View~

Craig's right hand had wandered down from beside the blond's head down onto his ass through his towel and groped, causing another gasp from the blond. Due to the fact that Tweek wasn't trying to push Craig away, he took it as a sign that Tweek didn't hate him, or what he was doing and brought his other hand to rest on Tweek's hip. He wouldn't go any further than this; he was NOT going to rape the blond, and that was final.

Tweek, though still thoroughly confused, couldn't deny that he kind of liked this and his eyes slowly slid shut, and his thin, bruised arms came up to wrap around Craig's neck as he slowly kissed back.

Just at that moment, Kenny McCormick whistled at the two, scaring the wits out of them in the process. When they broke apart, eyes wide in shock, the orange-clad blond said "If you two are going to suck face, you might want to do it fully clothed and behind closed doors where no-one is likely to walk in on you." Before he winked and started to get changed back into his jeans.

Craig and Tweek both blushed, Tweek wringing his hands and Craig rubbing his neck in nervousness and embarrassment. Both looked at each other from the corners of their eyes and caught the other looking at them.

They smiled sheepishly and they both knew that this would continue at some time later, when they had talked everything out. Both boys began to get dressed, sneaking glances when they thought the other wasn't looking.

Craig was elated. He had kissed Tweek Tweak, his life-long crush. When both boys were dressed and the bell for break sounded, they were the last to leave the change room, bags over their shoulders as they went to gather their school books from their locker, pinky fingers joined together in promise inconspicuously, so as not to attract too much unwanted attention.

The thing that made Craig happiest though, was that he had one more thing to tick off on the checklist inside of his mind that concerned thoughts and theories about the blond boy beside him. Tweek Tweak did indeed taste like coffee, and it was God damn addicting to Craig.

Sorry if the make-out scene sucked, it's my first proper one. If I'm asked to, I will write a lemon scene from this part of the story, alternate ending as a separate M-rated story from this one, so it will stay T-rated, at a later date, if not, then one will not be written. Review please!


	28. Chapter 28

Since this story does, in fact, contain Dip, as I was reminded by Weird Story Teller, this chapter is from their point of view. Enjoy!

~Damien's Point Of View~

For shit's sake, I haven't seen Craig since yesterday at lunch and now it's break-time, I've had no time to brag to him about me and Pip at all, and I don't like texting because he can't actually _hear_ me gloating, and that just won't do. "Damien?" An angelic voice comes from beside me, brining me out of my stupor.

The blond British boy beside me is looking up at me, eyes wide in childish innocence. I'm definitely going to enjoy ridding Pip of said innocence. "Yes my love?" I reply. Pip still blushes when I call him that, even though that has been my name for him since I first met him years ago. Granted, that I only called him that in my head, but the sentiment is still there.

"Is it me, or is that Craig and Tweek over by the lockers? Together, and happily having a conversation and Craig isn't trying to hurt Tweek?" Before I even look up I am thinking "Not a hope in Hell, and I know what I'm talking about, I live there." But when my gaze lifts to the lockers up ahead, sure enough, there is Craig Tucker and Tweek Tweak, leaning against the lockers, side by side, both smiling, so it looks like they are no longer bully and victim, and standing a bit too close to be friendly.

Sure, I was going to talk to Craig today and tell him to lay off of Tweek, because he's Pip's best friend and I don't want my boyfriend fearing for Tweek when he shouldn't have to. That attention could be better spent on dates with me. It looks like I don't have to bother with that speech now, but what is Craig to Tweek at the minute?

~Pip's Point Of View~

Damien came to meet me at my house this morning. It was extremely awkward when my foster parents opened the door, because they are very Christian and don't approve of the Devil at all, but really, would you stand up to the son of Satan and expect to live? No. And neither did my parents, so I can go out with Damien without them interfering.

I can't believe how happy Damien has been able to make me in not even twenty-four hours. He kissed me, asked me to go out with him, walked me home after school, and when he was gone, he called me on his mobile, I gave him my number previously, and he talked to me on the phone well into the late hours of the night. The only thing I could have done without was everyone staring at us in the hallway as we were kissing. And the teacher telling us to "Break it up and get to class!" I giggle slightly at the memory.

Hold on a minute, is that Craig and Tweek? I ask Damien about my thoughts and he absent-mindedly nods in reply when he sees the two. What is going on?

Review please! I'm starting to get stressed with school and reviews really boost my spirit!


	29. Chapter 29

A new person has just started to read this story and has reviewed every chapter, so I woke up to a lot of reviews yesterday morning! Thank you, Anon. Here's part twenty-nine!

~Craig's Point Of View~

OK, I am officially having a good day today. I'm in every class with Tweek, his mother seems to still like me, even after all these years, I've seen him in booty-shorts, I've seen him do the splits, I've seen him practically naked, I've made out with him, _groped _his ass, and just now, we are leaning against the lockers, my hand on his waist, and he agreed to go out with me when I asked him and he's smiling back at me. And to top all of that off, I see Damien staring at us, mouth gaping like a fish out of water. Take that, you insolent bastard.

~Normal Point Of View~

"Gah! H-hey Pip." Tweek called cheerily to his fellow blond as he and his boyfriend approached himself and Craig from down the hallway. Pip was severely surprised; Tweek hadn't sounded that happy for as long as he could remember. On closer inspection, the Brit could see Craig's hand resting easily on Tweek's hip as they were standing so close.

Pip smiled back at the coffee addict and said "Hello old chap!" Damien stopped his staring and also noticed the position of Craig's hand and asked "What is going on here then?" The son of Satan's right eyebrow had risen in scepticism; how the hell had Craig managed to get Tweek to be near him at all after all the years of abuse he had put the blond through?

Tweek blushed and edged himself slightly closer into Craig's embrace at Damien's gaze and blushed. "W-we're going out n-now." He replied quietly, stuttering slightly worse than usual from his nervousness at what his best friend would think about him dating his old bully, even though he was doing practically the same thing himself.

Pip stared at them both for a second, then squealed and threw himself at Tweek and gave his friend a hug, making the other blond break his contact with Craig so that he could steady themselves so that he and Pip didn't topple to the floor from the force that the Brit had thrown himself at the coffee addict with.

"I knew it! I told you before!" Pip declared when he released Tweek from his grip and the other blond nodded and conceded "Yeah, I-I know, you did tell me. A million times I m-might add."

Craig and Damien looked on confused; what were their boyfriends talking about? "What do you mean by "I knew it", huh?" Craig asked, addressing Pip. The Brit turned to face him and gave him a knowing smile. "What I mean is, I always used to tell Tweek that the reason that you picked on him was because you liked him, but he always denied it. It seems that my theory was right."

Craig openly stared at the English boy and declared "What?" Tweek nodded behind Pip's back and sheepishly added "Y-yep. He did always say that, but I never believed him. Looks like I should have and talked to you about it sooner."

Craig calmed down and grabbed Tweek around his waist again. "Na, it's alright. I was always being a dick to you so you had no reason to believe Pip. Besides, if you had talked to me about it, I probably would have just denied it and continue to hurt you and we would never be going out, so I'm glad things have worked out the way they have."

Tweek nodded in agreement and placed his head on Craig's shoulder. Damien was feeling ignored and so he grabbed Pip's waist and hugged him close to his body as well. The blond giggled and grabbed onto his boyfriend's shoulders, giving him a gentle hug.

At that moment, the bell for fourth period sounded, telling students to head towards their classrooms. Pip said goodbye to everyone as he headed off towards Home Economics, while Damien simply waved a hand behind him as he walked towards Technology. Craig looked Tweek in the eye and the blond nodded, so they headed off towards the Music block for their next class, arms still around the others' waist.

Longer than normal, be happy! Review please!


	30. Chapter 30

I am sooo happy! I just watched the episode Tweek VS Craig this morning. It made me so hyped up that I couldn't wait to get home and be able to type up today's chapter! The music references are real; my GCSE teacher in music was reminding my class about them yesterday. Enjoy chapter thirty!

The boys were in the middle of triple Music class, their teacher droning on about triplets and the names of different notes- tonic, supertonic and so on. Butters Stotch had previously been sitting next to Tweek for the lack of seats in the room, but when Craig told him to beat it so that he could take his spot next to the other blond boy, he had ended up sitting on Kenny McCormick's knee because there was nowhere else to go and Kenny was sort-of his friend. The orange-clad blond seemed severely happy about that fact as he had grinned at Craig and had mimed groping Butters' ass behind the Hello Kitty loving boys' back while he was staring at the board.

Craig snorted in amusement; once a pervert, always a pervert seemed to be the case with Kenny, whether you are male or female, you could almost guarantee he would be after you at some point. Looks like it was Butters' turn now. Luckily, the blond had known never to go after Craig, Tweek, Pip or Damien, unless he wished the most painful death possible upon himself.

"EEEP!" A shriek was heard throughout the class when everyone had just been given a sheet of manuscript paper to start their project for the semester; they had to compose two songs and perform them in front of the class for forty percent of their grade at the end of the year. Everyone turned to the sharp noise, they all saw Butters standing up, his hands pressed against his backside and his face a dark shade of crimson.

Craig saw Kenny with an accomplished facial expression. It didn't take Sherlock Holmes to figure out what he had done to Butters to make him stand up. "What the hell is wrong with you, Butters?" Dr Collins called from his desk, a confused frown on his face. Kenny calmly stood up to join Butters and grabbed the other blond around his waist. His grin stretched further across his face at the undignified squeak that came out of the others' mouth.

"Butters just needs to go to the bathroom, sir. I'd be more than happy to take him." Kenny declared, and then he promptly slung Butters over his shoulder and swiftly ran out of the classroom, Butters protesting the whole way, his fists banging against Kenny's back. Dr Collins stared after them in shock and the rest of the class started to mutter to each other.

"I-I think that the word 'take' there has two meanings with the way Kenny is." Tweek whispered into Craig's ear, his right eye twitching. The black-haired boy turned to the green-clad boy in shock; he had no idea that Tweek had a 'dirty-talk' function in his body. He then grinned as that thought sunk in; he still had a lot to learn about his boyfriend, and he was going to enjoy every second of it.

Yeah, I sort of like Bunny as well. Dr Collins is my music teacher, he actually talks to our class like this too, and yes, the project is my project for school; fuck knows how I'm going to do it. Ask me if you want me to add Bunny chapters to this story. Review please!


	31. Chapter 31

My mum's pissy because her games on Facebook are being bitches. This is my fault how exactly? Plus, I don't think calling my laptop a piece of shit will help her cause at all. Chapter thirty-one, coming at you!

It was the near the end of period six, the last period before lunch, everyone was still in Music class, and Butters and Kenny still hadn't returned from their trip to the 'bathroom' in the middle of fifth period.

Dr Collins was severely annoyed, he had worked out twenty minutes ago the reason that Kenny had taken Butters away fifty minutes ago was because his libido was acting up again. It was a wonder that that boy actually passed any of his classes, the teacher thought as he marked some of his students work.

~With Kenny And Butters Elsewhere~

Wet, sloppy noises could be heard from behind the trees next to the school grounds. Kenny was doing what he did best; making out with someone while feeling them up. He had been doing this to Butters for quite some time now, and the other boy didn't seem too happy about it.

"This is odd." Kenny thought to himself as he wrestled Butters prone tongue with his own. "Usually, when I'm making out with someone, they generally kiss me back. Why isn't Butters?" Suddenly, Kenny felt something wet on his cheek and he pulled back to look at Butters' face and he recoiled in shock, releasing the other boy from his hold but he was still backed against a tree with no-where to escape to.

The Hello Kitty lover had tears racing each other down his face, his eyes closed tightly shut and his face a dark shade of red, showing that he had been crying for what had to be at least five minutes without Kenny noticing. Kenny was frozen. No matter what had happened to Butters for as long as he had known him, he had never cried like this. What had he done?

"Butters?" Kenny asked aloud. The sky blue-eyed boy's eyelids snapped open, showing their watered down, teary state and his lips began to quiver. "… W-why, K-Kenny?" Butters finally asked, his eyes closing again at the end of his stuttered question. Kenny's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and he asked in reply "What do you mean 'why', Butters?"

"Why are you f-finally paying attention to me, only w-when you've gone through nearly the entire school pop-population? A-are you finally scraping the bottom of the b-barrel?" Butters' shoulders had begun to shake in the middle of his accusation.

Kenny finally understood. He **had** dated everyone in the school, except for a few exceptions, e.g. Tweek, Stan Kyle, Pip and, well, no-one would go out with Cartman, because he was Cartman. Butters was the last, unless he wanted to go around the school again, which he didn't want to do; he knew everyone he had dated was either a dick or a bitch. That is why Butters felt this way; he thought he was the last option.

"You're not the bottom of the barrel, Butters." Kenny reprimanded, grabbing the other teenager by his upper arms. "Then what _am_ I?!" Butters cried, his eyes open again and staring into Kenny's storm-blue coloured eyes. Kenny's heart ached at how red the others eyes were. The orange-clad blond closed his own eyes at the sight and he sighed in exhaustion. It was time to tell the truth to Butters, time to tell him something else that nobody apart from Kenny himself knew.

You asked, and you received Bunny because you all asked so nicely! I'll continue this on Monday. Review please!


	32. Chapter 32

Here's the continuation of Kenny's confrontation with Butters. Chapter thirty-two, hope you like it!

"Butters, haven't you ever wondered why no-one has ever asked you out?" Kenny asked, his eyes opening to stare into the others own confused blue pair. "W-what do you mean? I-I thought people just didn't like me like that, that's why I never bothered asking anyone myself, what was the r-reason?" The other asked, grabbing hold of Kenny's jacket and pulling himself closer, in slight hysteria; he had thought he was the most unappealing student in the entire school up until now.

"No, people like you and a lot of them want to ask you out, but something prevents them from doing that." Kenny replied, his gaze shifting to the side in embarrassment at what he was going to admit to and he scratched behind his ear in apprehension while the boy in front of him continued to edge himself closer to Kenny, desperate to hear his answer.

"Why?!" Butters wailed when Kenny hadn't replied for a minute or two and his fists banged against the elder boy's chest. Kenny shifted his eyes until they were locked with the Hello Kitty lover's own pair and he grabbed onto Butters' curled up hands in his own and entangled their fingers. "Me. I'm the reason no-one has ever asked you out, Butters."

Butters was frozen in shock; one of his friends had prevented him from having any form of love other than his parents' for years. The tears had stopped flowing from Butters' eyes and he blanched. "C-come again? You? But you're my friend! How could you do something like that to me?!"

Kenny sighed and muttered "This is why." He tugged the other as close as possible and once again locked their lips, one arm coming to rest on his waist while the other stayed locking their fingers together. Butters was about to start struggling this time, when he noticed something was off.

Kenny wasn't trying to make out with him, he was simply kissing him, no tongue, and it had power behind it, but it wasn't lust driving the other boy. From the way they were both unmoving and the feeling behind the kiss, Butters understood why Kenny had done what he did. The force driving Kenny was love.

Kenny pulled back and stared down into Butters' unblinking stare and they stood in silence for a minute or two. Butters was the first to break their gaze and his eyes trailed to the ground and his cheeks heated up in apparent embarrassment and he let go of Kenny's hand.

"You like me differently to the rest of them, don't you?" He whispered and Kenny nodded, embellishing his answer. "I've always liked you differently to anyone else. That's why I never went after you. The only reason I came onto you today was because I thought it might finally rid me of the erratic beat my heart gains whenever I see you."

Butters' eyes shot up from the ground and looked into Kenny's unwavering stare. His eyes were drenched with emotion, and Butters knew that the other was telling the truth. The younger smiled softly and said "You're so silly Kenny." Kenny's brain stopped functioning; what did Butters mean? He got his answer when the other blond timidly pulled him closer and pressed his lips against Kenny's, his eyes slowly closing.

Kenny was thoroughly shocked. His eyes edged closed and he pulled Butters as close as possible and they both stood there together, their lips pressed together in a mutual confession of feelings until the lunch bell rang.

They were both startled at the noise and they separated. The smiled at each other and Kenny gently took Butters' hand again. Come on; we had better go. People will definitely be wondering where we are at this point. Plus, I sort of want to gloat and show you off to everyone." Butters giggled in reply and they started to walk towards the canteen.

Butters suddenly stopped half way there and Kenny nearly let go of his hand. He looked at the other questioningly and Butters seriously stated "This doesn't get you completely off the hook, you know." Kenny nodded solemnly, knowing they would have to talk things over in more detail.

Butters smiled again and said "Good. I wouldn't want my boyfriend thinking he can get away with everything." And he proceeded to pull a very happy orange-clad boy to the canteen for lunch.

How was that for my first time writing Bunny? Review please!


	33. Chapter 33

Triple award science sucks. The boy I sit next to for six hours a week is someone I want to beat the shit out of, and trust me, he's a wuss, so that is completely possible. Here's chapter thirty-three!

A blond and a black-haired boy watches Butter pull Kenny into the canteen. The former smirks at the latter as if to say "I told you so." Craig rolls his eyes and speaks to Tweek. "Don't say it. I already know; you said that Kenny had a thing for Butters and they would both eventually get together, and I didn't believe you. There's no need for the 'I told you so' smirk you are currently sporting. Which, by the way, makes you look devious." Craig paused for a dramatic effect as Tweek switched his smirk for a confused frown.

Craig grinned and continued "Not that it looks bad. Actually, it makes you look quite sexy." Tweek flushed crimson and said nothing, averting his eyes from his boyfriend's gaze. "S-shut up! No I do not!" Tweek stage whispers, trying not to attract anyone else's attention as they made their way out of the music block towards the lockers to leave off their bags.

"It's true. It suites you a lot more than that scared look you always used to have whenever you saw me." Craig states seriously, causing Tweek to smile wanly. "T-that may be, but I already told you, I-I don't like looking in the past, and that is _in_ the past. S-so we can forget it, I've already forgiven you, s-so don't keep bringing it up." Craig smiled softly and turned Tweek to face him as they stopped at their lockers.

Craig pulled Tweek forward into his chest, catching the blond's waist in his hands and kissed the coffee lover's forehead and Tweek returned the gesture, hugging himself closer to Craig and wrapping his arms around the other's shoulders. This caused a few people to stop and stare at the two, but they soon continued on their way when they saw the cold, calculating glare that Craig sent their way. Tweek also noticed the extra pairs of eyes and buried his face into Craig's hoodie, face scarlet in apparent embarrassment.

Craig grinned at the action and pulled back to look the blond in the eyes, holding his boyfriend's cheeks in his palms. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself. Ignore them, though. They're just jealous that they didn't get you first." Tweek rolls his eyes and presses his head into Craig's shoulder to hide his happy grin. "Y-you can be so cheesy." Craig placed his chin on top of Tweek's mane of hair and replied "Yeah, but you're the only one that makes me like that."

"Oi! Romeo and Juliet; quit with the cute act and Craig, you have a lot of explaining to do!" The couple started at the sudden disturbance and they broke apart, their heads turning to see Craig's friends; Clyde and Token.

Clyde looked like he was about to cry and Token had his head in his hands, shaking his head at the brunet's antics. Craig wonders about what they talking about but then he remembers; he hadn't told them about himself and Tweek getting together. As far as they were concerned, he would normally be beating the shit out of blond, not kissing him.

"Oh yeah; I'm dating him. Got a problem with it?" Craig states in his regular monotone. Clyde frowns and shouts "Yes! You didn't tell me first, you fucker!" Token throws his hand over Clyde's mouth and says to Craig and Tweek "Excuse him. And congratulations by the way." And the rich boy proceeds to pull Clyde away from the pair and towards the bathroom, the brunet protesting the whole way.

The two remaining teens stared with raised eyebrows and looked to each other. "I-I thought Clyde liked Kevin?" Tweek asks Craig. Craig shrugs his shoulders and says "He acts that gay with everyone. I don't have a clue who he likes. Want to go to lunch?" Tweek nods and the pair leave their bags in their lockers, Tweek collecting his coffee and Craig taking out his lunch, walking hand-in-hand towards the canteen for lunch.

You guys pick; TokenxClyde or KevinxClyde? Review please!


	34. Chapter 34

You know how I told you all about that twat that sits next to me? My Physics teacher called him a retard in class today! XD Thank you for confirming what we all already knew, Mr Persil. Everyone voted for TokenxClyde, so that will be another additional couple. I might also add Style later on, I don't know yet. Enjoy chapter thirty-four!

"God damn it, Clyde, would you please keep it down? Someone might hear us." Token whispered to the brunet, his hands clasped around said teen's hips as the blue-eyed teen had his own limbs wrapped around his neck. Clyde pouted up at the taller teen with dreadlocks and replied "No! I can't believe Craig thought he could hide this from us! We're his best friends! Even that dickhead Damien knew before us! Doesn't that bother you at all?"

Token was silent for a minute, closing his eyes in contemplation. They suddenly snapped open, brown pools showing an emotion that Clyde couldn't quite place. "Nope." And Token pushed his lips gently against the red-clad boy. Clyde's eyes opened slightly wider, before shutting all together, enjoying the moment with his boyfriend and pressing himself further into the other teen's grip.

After a minute or two of kissing closed-mouthed, tongue got involved and moans and groans could be heard from that specific bathroom. It was a good thing no one but the two currently kissing were in the bathroom; what an awkward conversation that would be if they were caught in their current position.

Token pulled back suddenly for breath, letting air into Clyde's lungs as well, and asked, when he had stopped panting, "Besides, aren't you being a bit hypocritical at the moment? Also, Craig could easily turn that argument against us; he doesn't know that we've been going out, and we've been dating for five months."

Clyde shrugged and replied "Meh. I guess…" Token smiled then, leaning closer, and told the other "Good. Now, where were we?" Clyde smirked back and jumped at the brown-eyed boy, his legs wrapping around the other's waist. "Oh, I think I can remember…" And leaned closer to Token, his eyes closing, as once again, their lips locked.

~With Craig And Tweek~

"I still say that school food sucks ass." Craig stated, watching as some other students poked at their food, making sure that whatever it contained, it was dead. "Gah! I-I know. Why do you think I don't eat lunch and drink coffee instead?" Tweek replied, eye twitching as a girl squealed; her lunch had apparently "jumped" when she tried to take a forkful of it and had splattered down the front of her skirt.

Tweek giggled and proceeded to gulp out of his thermos. Craig frowned and gently moved the thermos from the blond's mouth, making the green-eyed boy look at him in confusion. "Tweek, I know that you adore coffee, but you need to eat as well." The blond smiled at the concern in his boyfriend's voice and said "Y-yeah, but what am I going to eat? I don't have a lunch with me, and I'm c-certainly not taking my chances with the school food. I'd prefer eating nothing at all."

Craig's eyebrows scrunched and told the blond, with no room for any form of an argument, "You're going to eat some of my lunch. End of discussion." Tweek sighed and nodded at the other, knowing that there was no point in going against the black-haired boy. Craig grinned at the submission of his boyfriend and took the chocolate bar out of his lunch box, passing it to the blond.

The green-eyed teen thanked the other and took a small bite. Unfortunately, the chocolate had begun to melt slightly, causing a small line of liquid chocolate to trickle down his mouth, his tongue moving to swipe it away, his action not going unnoticed by Craig.

"For fuck's sake, you little minx." Craig thought to himself as his boyfriend continued eating, not noticing the grey-eyes watching his every move. "I am definitely getting you back for your little stunts. That is a promise." Craig stated in his mind, grinning innocently when green eyes gazed at him and gaining their previous lustful state when the eyes were no longer upon him.

Review please!


	35. Chapter 35

I'm so bored today, that I honestly had nothing to do but listen to music, read fanfiction, text my friends and write this chapter. If I haven't said it before, all the classes mentioned are my GCSE classes and any teacher, with a name, is one of my own that I either love or hate, the one mentioned in this chapter is one that I love and yes, she does act like this in real life and we are studying this topic at the minute and I have test on it tomorrow. Here's chapter thirty-five!

Lunch ended and Craig and Tweek headed towards their last class of the day; Triple Award Chemistry. Miss Watson was a nice teacher. She always had a smile on her face, even though she called herself a decrepit old witch who had nothing better to do than make her students lives as bad as possible. Everyone liked her though, so they all paid attention to her in class. Craig and Tweek sat in the back row, as usual, and stared up at the board where their latest topic was displayed.

"All right class. Today we are going to revise the history of atoms, what mass and atomic numbers are, and atomic structure. First, who can tell me what are the three things in an atom? First person with the right answer get's Maoam!" Miss Watson declared, her curly brown hair bouncing as she practically bounced up and down with every step she took towards the front of the class. Every student in the room knew the answer, considering that they had all learnt this material the year previous, so everyone put their hands in the air.

The first person who had their hand up though was the red-headed Jew, Kyle Broflovski, so Miss Watson called on him. "The three things contained in an atom are the proton and neutron in the nucleus, and the electrons are in shells, orbiting said nucleus." Was the perfect, textbook answer that the Jew provided. "Correct! Catch!" The teacher replied, gently throwing a Maoam to the red-head in the second last row at the back of the room.

As the hyper woman moved on to ask the students other questions, Kyle stared in distaste at the sweet. Stan, being his best friend, noticed this and asked "Dude, what's the matter?" Kyle sighed and whispered back in reply "I don't like this flavour. But I know that you love it, so do you want it?" Stan grinned and said "Yeah, thanks man." And Kyle happily passed him the sweet and returned his gaze to the front of the classroom while Stan unwrapped the sweet and popped it into his mouth.

This exchange wasn't missed by the only students behind them, who happened to be Craig and Tweek. Craig leaned closer to the blond beside him, whispering in his ear "They are _so_ gay for each other." Tweek turned his head slightly to face the black-haired boy, and then he giggled slightly. "What's so funny?" Craig asked, keeping his voice down so that not even Kyle and Stan could over-hear their conversation.

Tweek grinned and told him "I-I feel sorry for the girls in this school; a-all the good boys are g-gay and the ones that aren't gay are assholes or Cartman." Craig snorted in amusement and agreement, causing a stare from Stan, before the other black-haired male returned his gaze to the front, occasionally sneaking glances at his best friend beside him.

Tweek frowned suddenly and quietly enquired "But I thought Stan was dating Wendy?" Craig stopped for a second of silent contemplation and nodded in finality; Stan and Wendy had been dating on and off for so many years that he had lost track.

"They're probably gay in secret though." Craig replied and Tweek nodded. The rest of the three periods were spent, well at least for Craig and Tweek, considering they knew the material inside and out anyway, studying the two in front of them, watching their mannerisms and interactions.

When the final bell rang and Craig and Tweek were walking towards Craig's car so that they could go to Tweek's house, like they had promised the blond's mother that morning, as Craig placed his keys in the ignition and Tweek done up his seatbelt, the grey-eyed boy said in a monotone voice that betrayed a small smile "Yeah. Those two are gayer than a clown fucking a unicorn up the ass on top of a rainbow with a police baton." Tweek burst out in laughter, eyes tearing slightly at the words Craig had used as they sped towards the blond's house.

Review please!


	36. Chapter 36

I have three massive tracking tests tomorrow, Spanish, Physics and Biology, and I have two tests on Thursday, Maths and Chemistry, so be thankful I found the time to update. Sorry if I have any miss information in this chapter, but I wasn't sure. Here's chapter thirty-six!

"Richard, you will be nice to that boy and you will make sense for once, or so help me, I will make sure you get no coffee for a week!" Mrs Tweak declared, her hands on her hips and her eyebrows scrunched in anger at her husband. The second she had returned home from work, she was the only one who had a car so Richard couldn't talk to her at work as it was too far away to walk from their house to the coffee shop, Richard had hounded her about what she had meant that morning, about her theory on MGLI .

"But sweetheart, surely you don't want our only son to be gay!" Mr Tweak screamed back at his wife, thoroughly annoyed with the thought that she may actually take away his life source.

"I don't give a damn if he's gay, bisexual, straight or a fricking leprechaun! As long as my baby boy is happy, so am I! And you should be as well! Remember that metro-sexual fad years ago? Weren't you involved in that? So what do you have against our son dating another boy?"

Richard was quiet for a second, and during that second, the adults' son came walking through the door, with a grey-eyed boy right behind him. Mrs Tweak, hoping that her son and Craig had not heard their argument, suddenly was overly happy and smiled. "Good! You obeyed my wishes Craig!"

The black-haired boy grinned and replied "Of course I did. Besides, I wanted to see Tweek's house again. It's been years since I was last here." As if to punctuate this statement, he looked around the living room and took in all the pictures on the walls and the decorations.

Richard saw his wife's smile and he saw his son's nervous grin as they watched their guest taking in the sights of their house. He sighed and said "Why don't you boys head up to Tweek's bedroom? I need to talk with your mother for a minute, Tweek." The teens, not understanding what was going to happen, nodded and Tweek took Craig's hand, leading him up the stairs and into his bedroom.

"What is it, Richard?" His wife asked, her smile dropping. Said man took a deep breath and replied "I approve. My son sure can pick the polite ones." "Yes!" His wife squealed, throwing herself at her husband and hugging him tightly. "I knew you'd see it my way!" She cried happily. Richard rolled his eyes and said "Yeah, yeah, I know. Now, let's go make some coffee."

His wife nodded and released him and they made their way to the kitchen to brew a fresh pot. They knew that Craig and Tweek would come down if they wanted any. "I hope you know what you're getting yourself into, son." Richard thought to himself as he added the sugar to his coffee.

Review please! Wish me luck for my tests! Next chapter will be Craig and Tweek in Tweek's bedroom!


	37. Chapter 37

I think my tests went as well as they could. I know that I aced my Biology test, that's my best subject, but I'm worried about how badly I did on my Maths. Miss Watson gave me a few Maoams today in Chemistry for giving right answers, so my sugar levels are up and I'm hyper. Enjoy chapter thirty-seven and remember; NO LEMONS, in this story at least. Any lemon will be put into the separate story once this one is complete. Enjoy!

"Gah! T-this is my bedroom. Sorry about the mess." Tweek told his boyfriend nervously, waiting to be ridiculed. Craig's Jaw dropped as he looked around the room, admiring the decorations. Posters from Tweek's favourite bands and singers were taped to the pistachio green walls and everything looked more or less immaculately tidy and clean.

"What mess? I don't think _my_ room has ever been this clean for as long as I've been on this earth!" Craig exclaimed, his arms spreading wide to emphasise his point as he turned to face the blond. Tweek blushed but smiled at the black-haired boy's show of emotion. He was so used to seeing only angry or expressionless faces from him, so it was brilliant to know that the boy he was dating wasn't a robot. That would be fucking freaky!

"W-well then, why don't you make yourself comfortable? I'm going to go downstairs and get some coffee, I finished mine off earlier. Do you want anything?" Tweek asked as he made his way back to the door.

Craig smiled. Tweek was stuttering less. That meant that he was getting more comfortable around him. "Yeah, two sugars, black coffee please." The blond grinned and nodded, walking out of his bedroom and closing the door behind himself.

The second the blond was gone, Craig threw himself at the green-eyed boy's bed, bouncing a little after the impact. He laughed then breathed in the scent of the sheets as he rolled around on top of them; Coffee and apples. His love's scent to a tee.

Craig got up from the bed, lest Tweek come back and see him acting like a girl and started looking through the blond's CD collection that was organised alphabetically in racks along the wall on the left to the door. His finger trailed along some of the titles, coming to rest on familiar ones every once in a while.

His finger stopped completely when he came across one single though; "Joystick" By Simon Curtis. Craig grinned maniacally; he was going to have to talk to his blond about his choice in some-what kinky music.

~With Tweek In The Kitchen~

"Oh shit! I forgot; I haven't told my parents that I'm gay, or that I'm going out with Craig! Will they kick me out?! I don't want to be homeless at sixteen years old!" Tweek thought to himself as he nearly spilt the fresh coffee he was pouring into two mugs. His parents' gaze turned to him when he jerked.

His mother, realised what had happened, he had thought of something with a bad consequence again, and asked gently "What's the matter, honey?" Tweek steeled himself to answer, turned to face his parents at their kitchen table and took a deep breath; time to admit the truth and accept his fate, whatever it may be.

I finally ordered my Halloween outfit. I'm going to be Izaya Orihara from Durarara! I won't be going trick or treating, but it'll still be a laugh. Review please!


	38. Chapter 38

I was chasing after run-away kittens at work today. They were scared shitless of my co-worker, who, to put it mildly, is a "on the large side" type of thirty-year old who couldn't catch them, and he was the one that let them loose in the first place by not closing the door properly. -_-" Here's part thirty-eight!

"I-I'm dating Craig, please don't kill or disown me! That'd be way too much pressure!" Tweek cried out to his parents, his eyes snapping shut as he sank to his knees on the kitchen floor, his hands finding purchase by gripping onto his hair. The blond's parents were quiet for a second, and then throughout the neighbourhood, these words could be heard loud and clear. "YES! I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT!"

~With Craig~

"What the fuck was that?" The black-haired boy thought to himself as he heard a shout from downstairs. "Who knew what?" After a minute there was no more noise that Craig could hear, so the chullo wearing boy simply shrugged his shoulders and went back to acquainting himself with his boyfriend's bedroom. He had a feeling he would be spending a lot of time here in the near and distant future.

~Back With Tweek Downstairs~

Tweek opened his eyes and looked up from the floor to see his mother doing some sort of a dance that involved a lot of clapping and jumping. The blond tilted his head to the side in confusion, then turned his gaze to his father, who had an eyebrow raised, looking unimpressed with his wife's dancing.

When this kept up for a minute more, Richard sighed and said "Just go back upstairs to your boyfriend Tweek, I have the feeling she's going to be doing this for days at this rate." Then as an afterthought, added "Oh, and yes, we both approve of your relationship, so don't freak out. Also, take some coffee up to the boy; he clearly doesn't drink enough of the golden brew."

Tweek slowly raised his body from the floor, a smile threatening to split his face in two. "Y-you really mean it? I can go out with Craig and you guys won't be against it?" Mr Tweak smiled warmly at his son and replied "Do you really think your mother would be acting like a spastic if she wasn't happy with your choice in partners?"

Said woman stopped dancing and sternly told her husband "I heard that." Then she turned her attention back to her blond teenager, grinning. "Go to your boyfriend Tweek; I bet he's still waiting for you."

Tweek was ecstatic and practically threw himself at his mother, hugging her around her waist and she crushed his back closer to her in their embrace. When Tweek was released, he gathered up Craig's and his own mugs of coffee and carefully walked up the stairs, a smile still present on his face.

Mrs Tweak suddenly stopped smiling when her son was out of sight, a slight frown marring her features, and she muttered "Oh no…" Richard stood up and walked to his wife, concern evident in his voice as he asked "What's wrong, dear?" His wife returned his gaze and replied "Do you think that Craig keeps condoms? Because I know that Tweek doesn't and I want my baby boy to be safe."

Richard was speechless, finally his features finally deciding on a deadpan appearance and he just shook his head, backing away from his wife and muttering something along the line of "over-obsessive mothers" while Mrs Tweak just thought to herself "If he doesn't, he had better not have had sex with anyone else or I am going to buy them some myself. I need to talk to Craig about this when I'm alone with him at some point. Plus, then I can interrogate him about his intentions towards Tweek!"

The woman was happy with her decision and set to drinking her coffee on the kitchen table again, content with the world for the time being.

Review please!


	39. Chapter 39

I had a day off from school today, so I had a lie in for the first time in months~ Here's chapter thirty-nine!

~With Craig~

"C-Craig, can you open the door for me? My hands are kind of full here." The black-haired boy turned his head to face the door, finally brought from his internal stupor on his boyfriend's choice in music, where the voice had come from and followed it and opened the door for the blond when he had mentally processed the question. The green-eyed boy stumbled in, nearly spilling the coffee, and set both mugs on his bedside table and jumped when the grey-eyed boy wrapped his arms around the blond's waist from behind.

"J-Jesus Christ; you just scared the shit out of me Craig!" The teen reprimanded, turning to face his boyfriend, who had still not unwound his arms, and wrapped his arms around the black-haired teen's neck in return. Craig pushed his face into the blond's hair and inhaled, then nuzzled the other boy's neck and replied "So? You look cute when you're scared. And by the way, love the taste in music. Simon Curtis, "Joystick"? Sexy as hell."

Tweek blushed scarlet and told him "First, don't judge me. Second, y-you're a freaking hopeless romantic. And third, why are you sniffing my hair? Do I smell bad or something?" Craig pulled back and grinned, contemplating on teasing his boyfriend but settled on the truth, that would embarrass the blond more, he figured.

"Nope, you smell great. Like coffee and apples. You smell delicious." Craig told him with a straight face, his right hand wandering down his boyfriend's back and nipping at his ass to emphasise his point. Tweek turned another unhealthy shade of red and yelped at the abuse of his backside, hiding his face in the black-haired boy's chest so that his face couldn't be seen.

"You're so perverted! K-Kenny's rubbed off on you, hasn't he?!" the blond screamed into the dark blue hoodie that covered Craig's form. Said boy laughed and told him "Nope. That's all my family. And speaking of my family, I don't think my stalker of a sister will be going after you anymore."

"Thank God, she scares me to hell! A-and she smiles so creepily at me!" The blond replied, sighing in relief as he removed himself from the grey-eyed boy's hold and sat down on his bed. The black-haired teen was annoyed at the loss of physical contact, but cheered up when the blond patted beside him on the bed, so he made himself comfortable and laid back on the bed once again, pulling Tweek down with him and twisting his lithe form to face him.

"Yeah, she sure is annoying. Hey, what took you so long downstairs? And what was that shout I heard as well?" Craig asked, fingertips softly brushing the blond's cheeks absent-mindedly. Tweek smiled at the gentle contact and told him "T-that was my mother, finding out about us dating. She was freaking over the moon, you'd of thought that I told her that I had won the lottery or something! M-my dad looked embarrassed to even know her, let alone be married to her! She was doing a weird dance and everything!"

Craig laughed and the two stayed silent for a while, just enjoying each other's company. Then Craig leaned in, and what had started in the changing room at school, continued on top of Tweek's bed sheets, the pair completely forgetting the cooling mugs of coffee on the bedside table next to the two teenagers.

Review please!


	40. Chapter 40

Woohoo! I aced my physics exam, the one that I thought I'd failed, so I'm hyper now! The only bad thing about today is the dickhead I sit next to. I swear, one of these days his head is going to end up on a blunt spike, being slowly melted over the blue flame of a Bunsen burner, courtesy of me. Here's, Jesus Christ, chapter forty!

Gasps and moans could be heard just behind the closed door that leads into Tweek's bedroom. Luckily, the walls are nearly soundproof, so nothing could be noticed from downstairs, where the adults of the Tweak family were sitting in the kitchen, drinking coffee as per usual.

An especially load gasp echoed throughout the bedroom, the blond teen from which it had originated had his head thrown back in the air as his boyfriend found a particularly sensitive spot on the green-eyed teen's neck, which had caused the surprised reaction.

Craig grinned slyly and continued to suck and nip at the previously pale skin, which had turned a dark shade of red due to its abuse, making it match the coffee lover's blushing face. The black-haired teen was thoroughly enjoying the noises that the smaller male made; they proved just how much he and Craig felt the same at this moment.

Craig's hand shifted from its current position, tangled in a golden mane of hair, and slowly traced down the backbone of the blond, leaving goose bumps and shivers in its wake. It came to rest in one of the belt loops of Tweek's jeans, tugging on it a little before continuing its course south.

Tweek let loose a high pitched squeak as his boyfriend's wandering hands came to rest upon his behind, squeezing it again for the second time that day. The blond's arms, which had been previously slung loosely over the other's shoulders, grasped onto the chullo covering the longish strands of black hair that Craig owned, tugging it up, therefore bringing the grey-eyed teen's head up, into an earth shattering kiss, teeth clashing behind closed mouths from the sudden confrontation, but it only added to the passion the two teenagers felt at this moment in time.

Craig, enjoying the blond being brave for once, and in the most unlikely of situations to boot, grinned into the kiss, running his tongue over the partially open lips in front of him so that they parted and his tongue darted in to taste his boyfriend once again.

The blond teen was on his back, the taller of the pair rolling over so that his body covered the younger's, weight slightly resting on the blond without crushing him under its full extent.

The hand that was on Tweek's ass moved up slightly to reach the edge of the blond's shirt, moving it up a bit to expose the skin to his finger tips, making the blond moan loudly at the difference in temperature that he had grown accustomed to.

"Tweek? Craig? Can I come in for a second?" A distinctively female voice rang out from behind the door, making both teens pause before recoiling from each other in horror. They stared into the other's terrified eyes for a second, before the door knob began to turn. The boys could have slapped themselves; when Tweek had come back in and Craig had closed it behind him quietly, they had forgotten to lock the door.

This **definitely** wasn't a PG chapter… I think I'll cut it off there today, sorry, but I need to leave you guys in suspense, right? Lemon can be made for the separate M-rated story I'll write when this is finished if requested by reviewers. Review please!


	41. Chapter 41

A few of you reviewed, so I will make that last chapter into an M-rated ending in the alternate story. Here's chapter forty-one!

Craig only just managed to scramble off of Tweek's body, making himself fall onto the wooden floor, when Mrs Tweak strolled into her son's room. She had heard the thump that Craig had made when he hit the floor and she smirked, but chose not to comment on it. "Tweek, can you go downstairs and help your father prepare the dinner?" She chose to ask instead, her tone of voice stating no gap for an argument from the blond who was still sitting on top of his bed, face red from both embarrassment and his own previous activities.

"Gah! O-OK…" The blond stuttered and he scampered off of his bed, running out the door and it slammed closed behind him, trapping Craig alone with his mother, with no means of escape.

The brown-haired woman stood staring at the chullo-wearing boy, who had stood up and was brushing off his jeans from the fall, doing everything possible to avoid the mother's gaze. His eyes landed on the mugs of coffee and he picked one of them, one was blue and the other was green, so he easily guessed which mug was intended for him.

Mrs Tweak had timed her question perfectly, because just when Craig had taken a large gulp of the cooled coffee, she went in for the kill. "Were you intending to have sex with my son just now?" Naturally, Craig was shocked and he performed a spit take so spectacular that it would have easily made the world record.

Craig sank to the floor again, the mug of coffee, now empty, only just making it onto the bedside table again as he fell, choking and coughing while banging on his chest to get some oxygen back in. "What *cough* did you *cough* say?!" He demanded the woman while still spluttering on his knees.

She smirked creepily and replied "I said, 'Were you intending to have sex with my son just now', is it that too hard to understand or something?" Craig stood to his feet again and for once showed proper emotion, shock and repulsion at the accusation, even if it was sort of true, and told the woman in a quiet shout "No! We only started going out today; why would I try to have sex with him now?!"

Craig was worried; had the woman's easy-goingness with him all been an act? Or was she just being protective of her son, now that she knew he was dating someone? Even if things were getting a little heated back there, Craig knew better than to start anything like that on the first day, it would only scare his blond boyfriend. He was going to wait until he was sure that Tweek was alright with this, and only then would he even attempt to go the full way with the green-eyed boy.

Mrs Tweak could tell that the Tucker was telling the truth so her smile reappeared and she said to him "You haven't been with anyone before, have you?" Craig shook his head in the negative sceptically; he was unsure where the woman was going with this.

Tweek's mother looked ecstatic and clapped her hands together. "Oh, Good! That means that you two won't have to bother with condoms then! Just make sure you have lube when you actually do it; I don't want you hurting my baby boy. I'll call you when dinner is ready!" The woman sauntered out of the room after opening the door, fully satisfied with her interrogation, passing her son on her way back down the stairs, while the black-haired boy behind her gaped and was struck dumb.

Tweek came face to face with his boyfriend when he arrived in the room and had shut the door, and he waved his hand in front of his face because of the glazed look in the chullo-wearing boy's eyes. "W-what's the matter?" Craig was roused from his stupor, but was silent for a minute.

Finally he replied "You know how this morning you said that your Mom was insane?" The blond nodded in confusion. Craig hid his face in Tweek's neck and told him "You were fucking right."

Reviews encourage authors to write longer chapters, like this one was!


	42. Chapter 42

I'm writing earlier than usual because I have a shit-load of homework for this week that I want to get over and done with. Should I write the next chapter about Tyde, Bunny, Style, Dip or just continue with Creek? Here's chapter forty-two!

"Boys! Dinner is ready, come down here!" Mrs Tweak called, bring the two teenagers upstairs out of their current state; Tweek-confused, Craig-embarrassed/ pissed off. Craig removed his head from his boyfriend's shoulder and gently grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers and pulling him down the stairs to the kitchen. Tweek smiled warmly at the blatant display of affection and brushed his shoulder with his boyfriend as they walked.

The two teenagers, still with their hands joined, walked into the kitchen and sat down in the two remaining empty seats at the table, beside one another. Craig was opposite Richard and Tweek was opposite his mother. The food was already set out on their plates, so they had to release the other's appendage to begin eating. Mrs Tweak had noticed this and she smiled almost triumphantly at her husband. Richard just shook his head at his wife and continued to eat his chicken and pasta.

All was silent and it was very unnerving for the boys, who were shifting in their seats. Craig rubbed his foot against Tweek's in assurance; the worst was behind them. While everyone was thinking of ways to break the awkward silence, they didn't notice the snow beginning to fall outside the window.

Finally, Mr Tweak cleared his throat and cautiously asked "So… How long have you felt this way about my son, Craig?" Said boy looked to the side in embarrassment, avoiding everyone's gaze as he answered. "For as long as I care to remember, sir." Tweek blushed and hid his eyes behind his hair at the cheesiness of the statement as his mother squealed in delight and his father smiled and replied "That's nice. And it's good to know that my boy picked someone with manners and etiquette. You drink coffee, don't you?"

Craig raised his head to face the elder man and nodded in the affirmative. Richard's smile widened and he declared "The sweet temptress has another follower! Honey, help me serve the chocolate cake and coffee!" Mrs Tweak clapped her hands happily as she and her husband rose from their seats and walked to the fridge, both parents choosing to ignore their son as he attempted to bash his head off the table before Craig stopped him and they nearly laughed at the complaint "They always do this! I want out, I want out!"

When the dessert was eaten and the plates and cutlery were cleared away, Craig and Tweek made their way back upstairs to the blond's bedroom. By this time, it was half seven and the snow had continued to fall heavily.

"Do we have any h-homework that needs doing?" Tweek asked his boyfriend as they got comfortable on his bed again. Craig replied no so Tweek asked did he want to work on their Drama project. Craig just gave him a look, so he decided to turn on the television.

As they both watched the comedy that was on with little interest, they began to drift asleep, heads resting against the other's shoulders as their bodies slumped back on the bed. Still, no one noticed that they were slowly being trapped in the house.

Want to see where I'm going with this? Review please!


	43. Chapter 43

I'm writing earlier than usual this time because my mum is working late all this week, so she will be on my laptop at the time I'm usually updating. It was a mixed reaction, so I'll show other couples at this point, then I'll go back to Craig and Tweek next chapter. And ReverseVoltage, thanks for the ideas, but I already planned to do both. :) Here's chapter forty-three!

~Damien And Pip~

"Damien! S-stop it! My Mum and Dad are going to come home from work soon, and I don't want them to catch us doing this in here! Hey! G-get your hands out of there, now!" Pip squealed as Damien stuck his hands further up his shirt and pinched the skin his fingers passed. The two were leaned on the couch in the living room, Damien's body hovering over the blond's own. Damien smirked and removed his hands as requested and also stood up from the couch, making Pip sigh in relief. This was short lived however, when the son of Satan picked up the Brit like a newlywed bride and carried him up the stairs towards the blond's bedroom.

"W-what are you doing?!" The smaller male screeched in embarrassment as he was gently tossed onto his own bed and his boyfriend turned to the door. Pip heard the bolt lock.

The black-haired boy turned to face him and grinned. "You said we couldn't do it down there because we'd get caught. There's nothing stopping us up here." Damien pounced on the blond and started attacking his neck with nips and bites. Pip could only think that whatever innocence he once had, it was well and truly dead now.

~Stan And Kyle~

The red-headed boy sat on his best friend's lap, mind elsewhere as their tongues tangled. The make-out was short-lived however, when Stan's mobile sounded with the song "Big Girl Now". The two teens sighed and removed themselves from each other so that Stan could answer it. "Yes, Dear?" Stan answered tiredly when the phone was next to his ear, he knew it was his girlfriend by the ringtone; she had set it herself and it gave him a bit of warning when he was with Kyle, so he didn't complain.

"Stanley Marsh, you are in big trouble!" Wendy screeched down the line, her best friend Bebe nodding silently next to her with her arms crossed, giving the dark-haired girl moral support for what she was about to say.

Kyle nearly giggled but managed to keep silent when his boyfriend sent him an annoyed look. He and Stan had been dating for about seven months now, and no one had any idea. They were both very happy that they had found each other to be more than best friends. The only problem was, Stan was still dating Wendy at the time.

The black-haired boy had honestly wanted to break up with her the second that the two boys had started dating, but every attempt he made, the girl had managed to prevent him from doing so. Whether it is her cat dying, a bad grade on a test- a onetime thing- or her parents grounding her for an unsatisfactory score on any test, less than one hundred. There was never a right time, but it looked like one had presented itself when the girl had called. Those words were always the start of a break up. Stan smirked.

"Let me save you the trouble of going through your speech, Wendy. We're through, for good. Have a nice life; I know that I will with my boyfriend. See you in school on Monday." At which point, Stan hung up.

Wendy was shocked; Stan had broken up with her, when all she was going to say was that he had left his only picture of her at her house from the last time they had hung out, a few days ago. It looks like he done it deliberately. They hadn't done anything in the past seven months; it seems there was a reason that Stan was never "In the mood."She was heart-broken. She broke down in tears, falling into her blonde friend's waiting arms, wailing into them as they curly-haired girl tried to sooth her.

The thing is, neither of the two boys cared. Kyle had heard Stan and was overjoyed- the two were currently making out again on the couch, Stan's phone left forgotten on the coffee table in front of them.

I might do Bunny and Tyde next time, if you ask me to. Review please!


	44. Chapter 44

You asked, and you have received Bunny and Tyde. I don't own Ajo Al's, it's a taco house I've heard of before. Here's chapter forty-four!

~ With Token And Clyde~

"But Tokeeeeeeeen, I want to go to Taco Bell!" Clyde whined, tugging on his boyfriend's arm to pull him towards the front door of the Black's family house. "You always want to go to Taco Bell. Don't you want to try something else for a change?" The dreadlocked teen sighed, digging his heels into the carpet so that the brunet couldn't pull him any further. The shorter of the two stopped pulling and pouted up at his boyfriend in defeat. "OK then… I know! Let's go to Ajo Al's!"

The darker teen face-palmed at his boyfriend then shook his head in disbelief. "That's it. I gave you a chance. We're staying here. Come on." With that, the purple-clad boy picked up the other and slung him over his shoulder. Clyde blushed and shouted out "Where the hell are we going?! I want tacos!"

"We are going back to my room, and by the time we've finished what I have planned, you won't be hungry because you will be dead tired, if you catch what I'm saying." It took Clyde a second or two to figure out what the other teen meant, but when he realised, he was rendered speechless for once as the door to Token's bedroom slammed behind the two teens.

~ With Kenny And Butters~

"K-Kenny…" Butters gasped as said blond moved his mouth away so that the smaller of the two could take a breath. The taller blond smirked at the face that his smaller boyfriend displayed; completely defenceless. Just how he like them. Butters moaned and yelped when Kenny returned to capture his lips, biting them, then licking them in an apology.

Suddenly, the house phone sounded, making Kenny fall off of the couch and bring Butters with him so that the smaller landed on top of the orange-clad teen. Kenny growled in annoyance and reached for the phone and yelled down the line "Who the fuck are you and what do you want?!"

Butters recoiled in slight fear and the other blond noticed, wrapping his arm around the smaller's waist and hugged him closer to say sorry for shouting. Butters curled up into Kenny's side and they both heard the sarcastic voice "Jeez, Kenny, is that how you treat your friends?"

The orange-clad male's eyebrow twitched in annoyance and replied "… Cartman, if you don't tell me what you want this second, I'm hanging up. I'm busy at the moment." "Oh, getting busy, eh whore? Well I was just ca-" At this, Kenny hung up. He was going to murder the fat-ass at school on Monday, that was a guarantee.

"J-just ignore him. He'll never be able to get anyone to go out with anyone himself, so he's just j-jealous." Butters muttered into his boyfriend's neck as said boyfriend silently fumed, but calmed down at his little angel's voice. "How did I ever get this lucky?" Kenny wondered as he stared into the bright eyes of the smaller blond.

Next thing that Butters knew, he was under Kenny again, on the floor this time, and having the hell kissed out of him by the orange-clad boy. Neither payed much attention when the phone rang again and it went to voicemail. They just blocked out the noises of "Oi! Kenny! Don't you ignore me! I-" The voicemail was disconnected when Kenny rolled over the wires and they got pulled out of the wall, Cartman's voice disappearing into static.

Craig and Tweek again next chapter. Review please!


	45. Chapter 45

Sorry it's a bit later than usual, but I've not been feeling great today and I've mostly had my head stuck in my quilt since I came home from work this morning. Here's chapter forty-five!

At half past eight, Mrs Tweak ran into her son's room screaming "We forgot to take Craig home! And we're snowed in!" This, more or less, scared the shit out of the two previously sleeping teens and they jumped a foot in the air from shock, before crashing back to earth on Tweek's floor instead of the blond's bed. Craig had landed on his back, bearing most of the impact, and Tweek had landed on top of him. Craig moaned as pain shot up his spine.

"Tweek?" The black-haired boy questioned. "Y-yeah, Craig?" The green-eyed teen replied, wondering what his boyfriend wanted as he tried to push himself up from the floor and dust off his jeans. The blond held out his hands for the grey-eyed teen to help pull him up from the ground, the chullo wearing boy's back cracking in protest as he rose.

"It's a good job that you don't weigh much, or that would have seriously fricking hurt me." Craig told the coffee addict. Tweek laughed and his mother giggled, reminding the two teens that they were in fact not the only ones in the room anymore. Then what the woman had said finally registered in their brains.

"S-shit! What time is it? Craig, call your p-parents!" Tweek shouted, his hands moving to grab onto his hair before Craig's own hands caught them and kept them down so as to save the already abused blond locks more tension.

"Judging from your clock, it's half eight. Plus, you've seen my family. Do you really think that they'll give a shit? And stop pulling your hair; you're going to pull it out one of these days." The black-haired teen reprimanded the blond, then turned to the brown-haired woman and said "You told us we're snowed in, right?"

She nodded and Craig continued "Then can I stay the night here? I'd rather not freeze my ass off trying to walk through a snow storm." The woman gave a knowing smile and replied "Definitely, but do call your parents dear, just so they know where you are." Craig agreed and left the room to find his mobile phone, which he had forgotten to bring upstairs with him from the dinner table.

~With Craig~

Craig grabbed his phone from the table and dialled his home number, listening to the dial tone until he heard a nasally "Hello?" It was Ruby. Craig smirked; time to rub salt into his sister's wounds from this morning. "Hey, shit-head. I'm staying over at my boyfriend's house, so tell Mom and Dad that I won't be coming home tonight." Ruby was about to retort with an insult, but then what her brother had said hit her full force.

"Boyfriend?! Since when are you a fag?! Wait, you're not talking about Tweek, are you? I thought you were fucking joking!" Craig smirked even though the red-head couldn't see it and replied "Yep. Tweek's my boyfriend. And as for the "fag" comment, probably a good few years now. See you later, loser; I have a blond to molest, unlike you." At which point, he hung up, just missing the screaming that followed him down the phone line, grinning like the cat that got the canary.

~With Tweek And His Mother~

When Craig had left the room, Mrs Tweak immediately turned to face her son and said "Honey?" The green-eyed teen raised his eyebrow and replied "Y-yeah?" "You're going to have to share your bed with Craig considering we have no spare blankets and it would be too uncomfortable to sleep on the floor. You're OK with that, right?" Her son blushed, but nodded furiously none the less.

The brunette woman smiled and walked out of the room calling out as she shut the door, "Good." When the door had closed, Tweek had moved to get his pyjamas out of his wardrobe before his mother opened the door and stuck her head past it again to peer into the green and brown room.

"Oh! And sweetie?" Tweek nodded in confusion before his mother continued. "I already talked to Craig about the two of you, and he's an honest boy. I'm really happy for you. But if anything happens, keep it quiet. You know that me and your father are just down the hall. Goodnight!" Before she slammed the door and ran down the hallway towards her own bedroom where her husband was waiting for her, leaving her son gasping for air at the perverseness that his mother had acquired as of late.

Review please!


	46. Chapter 46

I'm serious, if I'm not better by this time next week, I will be pissed off because next Monday's my fifteenth birthday and I don't want to be stuck with a seriously shitty cold while my best friend is handing me tissues. Here's chapter forty-six!

Craig was walking back up the stairs, just catching the woman of the house dart into a room he assumed to be her bedroom. He paid little interest and walked back into his blond boyfriend's room, just to see him standing there with a look that resembled his own after the talk with the coffee addict's mother; mouth agape and eyes the size of saucers.

Craig's eyes widened and he ran the rest of the way to Tweek, grabbing his shoulders when he reached him and the black-haired male shook the smaller teen's shoulders back and forth to gain some sort of reaction to the vacant blond.

"What the fuck did she say to you? She's scarred you for life, hasn't she?" Tweek blinked in response and shook his head in the affirmative, his mouth closing so that he no-longer looked like a fish out of water.

"S-she said if we d-did anything to keep it q-quiet! When the h-hell did she become s-such a p-pervert?!" Tweek whisper-screamed, his stuttering acting up from his stress level rising as he began to hyperventilate. Craig's hands shifted from the blond's shoulders to his face, rubbing small circles into the green-eyed boy's cheeks. "Calm down, Coffee Bean. She's probably just trying to rile you up. She means nothing by it. She was having a talk with me earlier and she was making sure that we weren't that far advanced in our relationship."

Tweek leaned closer into the palms resting on his chin, nuzzling them slightly and smiling unconsciously at the nickname, calmed immensely by his boyfriend as his eyes closed gently. Craig smiled, even though the blond couldn't see it. He leaned his forehead against the smaller's own, his eyes closing also to enjoy the silence of the moment.

About a minute passed and Tweek reluctantly removed himself from the other's hold to grab his pyjamas from the floor. Apparently he had dropped them when his mother dropped that mental bomb on him earlier. This reminded him of something.

"H-hey Craig; you don't have any pyjamas. What are y-you going to sleep in?" The blond asked. Craig thought for a second and replied "I'll just sleep in my jeans then. Where will I be sleeping?"

The coffee lover blushed and nodded his head to the bed in response. Craig raised an eyebrow and asked "Where are you going to sleep then? I'm not having you sleep on the floor." Tweek looked thoroughly embarrassed, eyes dropping to the floor and his face hidden behind his bangs, and told the other "T-that's another thing my mother said; w-we'll be sleeping in the same bed tonight."

Craig grinned and told the other "Aren't I lucky?" Tweek squeaked in distress and whacked the black-haired male on the arm lightly. "N-now who's a perv? Go to the bathroom please; I need to get changed."

Craig agreed and Tweek turned around. Just before Craig left the room, he pinched Tweek's ass and left the room, the door slamming closed behind him as Tweek threw his shirt at the door and shouted "Craig!"

My mum caught me writing this and wanted to read it. My reaction; "HELL NO!" Review for me please!


	47. Chapter 47

Tomorrow is my last day of school before I'm off for a week. At last, a break~ Here's chapter forty-seven!

~With Craig~

Craig had his back resting against the door of the bathroom, laughing his ass off. Tweek was so easy to embarrass. The black-haired male shook his head to dispel that line of thought and stripped of his hoodie and T-shirt and retreated to the blond's bedroom. He knew that Tweek wouldn't have been able to change in the short amount of time he had given him, but Craig figured, what did it really matter? He had got changed with the blond earlier that day and had seen almost all of the skin that Tweek had to offer, which was bloody brilliant, so would one more peek really hurt that much?

~With Tweek~

"Jesus Christ! Since when has Craig been like this? Is it just a dominant characteristic? Is that why Kenny's exactly the same? Or is he rubbing off on Craig? Oh my God, what if Cartman and the rest fucked with his mind when they all got themselves stuck in Peru? Those four end up in all types of shit; hell knows what Craig saw when he was there!"

Tweek's internal monologue cut itself off as the blond tugged a pre-buttoned shirt over his bare chest. His mother had taken to leaving a few of them neatly folded in his wardrobe. It saved him from the pressure of doing it himself, so he didn't complain to her about her treating him like he was still a child.

As the green-eyed boy removed his trousers and boxers, he started contemplating his relationship with Craig. The other had said that his mother had questioned him about his intentions, and had found him to be completely truthful, so he really had nothing to worry about, right?

Now, Tweek, if it wasn't painfully obvious, had always been a nervous and paranoid person. If there was something to worry over, you could guarantee that he had been there, done that, about fifty times over at least.

He thought that after Craig had finally gotten Tweek to go out with him, that he would suddenly grow tired of him, and go straight back to his old ways of punching the blond in the stomach.

Tweek glanced at a fading bruise on his leg, caused by Craig about two and a half weeks ago, and winced. The blond had really fallen hard for Craig recently, his hidden side and surprisingly gentle personality made the blond feel safe, and that was something a hyper-aware person like himself, who had to fear gnomes coming for him, didn't get to feel safe very often.

That thought made Tweek's eyes widen; he needed to warn Craig of the gnomes. He was about to call for the other teenager, before he remembered that he wasn't wearing anything on his bottom half, and he blushed, pulling his new boxers up and was just about to slide them up his legs when the door burst open, scaring the living daylights out of the blond.

~With Craig~

Craig charged into the bedroom, the door banging off of the wall, then the door swung closed behind him. It was then that he found out that he really should have knocked and that his boyfriend looked amazingly hot in button up shirts, especially when he's not wearing anything else.

Review please!


	48. Chapter 48

I'm soooooooo tired I don't know where to begin. But at least I have all of my costume ready now that my wig has been cut. If you guys have never seen Izaya Orihara, I fucking recommend to look up his name. I'm obsessed with Shizaya~ Here's chapter forty-eight!

"Craig! Get the fuck out!" Tweek screamed, pulling his shirt down his thighs as far as possible, which in turn caused the collar to be pulled down and revealed Tweek's pale neck to the black-haired teen. Craig at least had the decency to blush and avert his eyes, turning his back on the very seductive and thoroughly freaked out blond to face the closed door. This time, Craig locked it, but the lock clicked so quietly, that not even the other boy in the room heard it bolt into place.

The coffee addict quickly pulled the underwear, which had dropped to the floor around his feet, up his legs and rushed into his bed, hiding under the covers with his head hiding under the two pillows. Craig heard the rustle of bed sheets and deemed it acceptable to look back to his boyfriend. He snorted at the adorable sight of the bed trembling with the vibrating blond hidden in between the mattress and the quilt.

The chullo wearing boy walked casually over to the bed and sat down, avoiding the lump in the sheets that was clearly either extremely pissed off, or extremely embarrassed. He was severely hoping on the latter; he didn't want to see an angry Tweek, or an upset Tweek… But an embarrassed or seductive Tweek was fucking hot in Craig's eyes.

"… I'm really sorry, Coffee Bean; I know that I should have knocked. Bu-" "T-too fucking right you should have kn-nocked!" Tweek cut him off, his voice shaking in shame and muffled from the pillows that his head was covered with.

Craig nearly sighed out loud in relief; Tweek didn't sound mad, just really… Mortified. And Craig loved it. "I know, babe, and I'm really sorry… Can you find it in your amazingly beautiful and massive heart to ever forgive me?" Craig knew that he was kissing some major ass, but if it got his boyfriend to look at him again without a pillow obstructing the black-haired male's view of his gorgeous blond, he would willingly get down on his knees and grovel for forgiveness.

"You s-suck at this, Craig… Yeah, I forgive you…" The blond muttered, holding back a laugh when he finally removed his head from underneath the pillows and saw the frown across his boyfriend's face.

Craig continued to pout at the dismissal of his apology and Tweek shook his head and averted his eyes as his cheeks reddened when he noticed that the black-haired teen was shirtless.

Craig noticed this and grinned wolfishly; his boyfriend was so shy. He looked at the clock and saw that a great amount of time had passed since he had last checked; it was now half ten. About time that the two boys should be going to bed. "I'm going to turn off the light, OK?" Craig said to the blond who, still facing away, nodded in reply.

Craig removed his chullo, placed it on the bedside table, and moved from the bed to the wall where the light switch was and he flicked it, the room being immediately covered in the darkness, apart from the moon shining through the blinds and closed curtains from the window. He could only just make his way back to the bed without banging into the edge of it.

Tweek had shifted over, so that when Craig reached the side of the bed, he could slide in under the covers. When the dark-haired male was comfortable, he turned on his side to face the blond who was in the same position. All was quiet in the room for a while until the smaller spoke up. "Craig?" "Yeah?" Said male replied. "I-I forgot to mention that we have to watch out for the underwear gnomes. They might steal your b-boxers."

Craig laughed in response and brushed his lips against the other's forehead. "Don't worry. If they try, I'll just kick their asses." Tweek giggled and cuddled up closer to Craig, the two boys falling asleep easily, both completely ignorant to the fact that normally, Tweek couldn't sleep if you paid him. I guess Craig just acts like a safety net in Tweek's dreams, as he wasn't plagued with nightmares for once.

This was longer than normal; be grateful you lot. I will write a double chapter just before Halloween. That, in some fucked up way, is my birthday present to all of you guys who review this story. Review please!


	49. Chapter 49

My best friend, Olivia, is with me today for our two-day sleepover, so I'm extra hyper. Chapter forty-nine!

The birds were chirping; the sun had risen. A black-haired teen was roused from his sleep when some stray sunrays made their way into his eyes. Craig blinked and rubbed the remaining grains of sleep from his eyes. He noticed he didn't really know the room he was in, then he felt warmth from his right side and he remembered exactly where he was.

His gaze shifted to the aforementioned source of heat and he smiled. Tweek looked adorable as he slept; so peaceful and serene, completely the opposite of him during daylight hours. The quilt was wrapped around his waist while he was lying on his stomach, his head facing away from Craig, he had definitely moved during the night while he was asleep.

That caused a thought; Tweek was a known insomniac in South Park, yet he'd fallen asleep easily the night before. Craig put it down to the fact that the blond wasn't alone for once, instead of letting he himself be prideful in case it was just the fact that he himself was with Tweek.

It was then that Craig noticed something; Tweek's shirt was missing. Craig raised an eyebrow as he spotted a note tapped to Tweek's back. The black-haired male carefully removed it and the coffee addict stayed in a dead sleep.

On the other side of the plain white sheet were scratchy, scribbles of something that could be considered writing that was slanted across the paper. As the grey-eyed boy tried to decipher what was written, Tweek was beginning to stir.

Craig saw this and left the bed, heading for the door so as Tweek could sleep for a few seconds more in peace. As Craig unlocked the door and walked down the hallway, Tweek finally opened his eyes.

~With Craig~

Craig put the seat down on the toilet and sat, still trying to find out what was written on the sheet of paper. When he finally got it, his eyes bugged out and his jaw went slack, his right hand rising to cover his mouth as the left trembled while the paper fluttered to the bathroom floor. "Dear fucktards; this is in retort to what you have done to some of my comrades. P.S, taller of the two little shits; enjoy the present of your blond friend that we left behind. From: The Gnomes."

~With Tweek~

"Gah! W-where did Craig go?" The blond murmured to himself as he stretched his back and yawned while his eyes closed from the sun trying to blind him. When the covers dropped, he felt cold. He figured it odd so he wrapped his arms around his torso, where he found he was missing his shirt. He was starting to panic now. He looked down. He screamed. He knew those little shits would steal his underwear as well. This was revenge for the coffee burns.

Review please! Chapter fifty will be the double chapter!


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter fifty. Jesus fuck, I never thought that I would get this far into this story! I made a Creek video on YouTube yesterday, called "Creek- Coffee And Cigarettes". Please support me and watch it!

~With Tweek~

"D-damn those little fuckers! I knew that they would get me back for the c-coffee burns!" Tweek screeched as he rushed to his wardrobe to find some clothes. The blond cried out in frustration when he found that all of his shirts and underwear had been taken. He started to tear up. He still had all of his jeans, and it was uncharacteristic for the gnomes to steal his shirt, they had no use for them, so he thought that they must have just put them all on the washing machine or something.

The main problem was; the only trousers that he had were jeans. Jeans. As in, _scratchy denim_. He had heard stories about guys having their junk shredded by the zippers and material because they hadn't worn underwear. That was not happening to him. He wasn't taking that risk when he walked downstairs to get his underwear.

So, the blond was going to be more or less naked. He couldn't let Craig see him like this; it would be worse than what had happened the night before when Craig had stormed in while he was getting changed and was so shocked that he dropped his hoodie and T-shirt on the floor. Tweek's eyes snapped open, from when they had been screwed tight while he sobbed, and widened at what he had previously thought about.

The electric green eyes scanned the floor and spotted the previously mentioned clothes. The blond turned to face them and gulped, mentally saying "Please forgive me for what I'm going to have to do, Craig. I'm so sorry that I'm so disgusting."

~With Craig~

"Damn, fuck, shit, balls, bastards, asshats." Craig was now cursing as he paced back and forth in the bathroom. "I never actually thought that those little fuckers were _real_. Fuck, if I had, I would have killed them years ago because they've been bothering Tweek since we were kids!" The black-haired male began talking to himself out loud. Craig finally stopped moving and gave an exasperated sigh. "Right. Calm down, Tucker. This is a lot worse for Tweek than it is for you."

The grey-eyed boy left the bathroom and walked downstairs, uncaring about his apparent state of undress, to find his blond boyfriend's parents. He didn't see them in the living room, and the kitchen was empty as well. Craig was just about to head back upstairs to check if Tweek's parents were still in bed, when he saw a note on the counter. He had been worried that it was another note from the little bastard gnomes, but it turned out to be from Tweek's mother.

"Tweek and Craig; myself and Richard have left to work at the shop early today. Make yourself breakfast and Tweek; you have the day off from work. Have fun. P.S., I found all of your shirts in the washing machine this morning, Tweek, and I've left some new pairs of underwear with them on top of the tumble dryer." The note read.

Craig sighed in relief and headed to the side door where Tweek had told him the day before was the utility room where the washing machine, ironing board and tumble dryer were kept. He found five pairs of underwear and all of the shirts on top of the tumble dryer just as Mrs Tweak had promised in her writing.

The black-haired male snorted at the cute patterns of his boyfriend's boxers and lifted up the load of clothing and closed the door to the utility room behind him with his foot. Craig was climbing the stairs when, at the top step, he saw his blond rush out of his bedroom. He nearly dropped the clothes in his arms when he took in what the green-eyed boy was wearing.

Tweek had Craig's band T-shirt on, it was a fair bit larger than him, so it was close to his knees, and the blond also had Craig's hoodie tied tightly around his waist. If the boy didn't look like he had been crying quite recently, Craig could guarantee that he would have thrown the clothes down and taken advantage of the blond in his current state on the closest available wall.

Tweek spotted Craig and his cheeks flamed with colour. He was about to explain why he was wearing his boyfriend's clothes, when Craig cut him off, saving him from further embarrassment.

"I already know. Take your clothes. Your Mom left them for you on top of the tumble dryer." The black-haired male told the blond in a monotone but caring voice, yet his eyes contradicting that caring voice by raking up and down the green-eyed boy's form. Tweek nodded, eyes averted, and took the large bundle of clothes back with him to his bedroom to change out of the clothes. Craig hung his head and shook it; that boy would be the death of his libido.

~With Tweek~

Tweek dropped the pile of clothes on top of his bed and flopped down next to it. "Now I'm not sure if he's embarrassed to be with me, or, judging from that… _predatory_ look he was giving me, if he thinks I look cute in his clothes." Tweek shook his head to dispel the thought, stood back up, and removed Craig's T-shirt and hoodie and pulled on a pair of his boxers and a pre-buttoned shirt. He walked back to his wardrobe, still open from his search efforts earlier, and pulled out a pair of black straight-leg jeans.

He looked in his dresser and found a pair of socks and pulled them on as well. When the blond was fully dressed, he picked up the hoodie and T-shirt and walked back to his bedroom door.

He opened it and found Craig leaning against the banister across from his bedroom. He cleared his throat and Craig turned to face him, taking notice of the items of clothing in his arms.

"H-here. I'm s-sorry I had to wear them before, b-but-" Tweek was cut off as Craig surrounded his body in a loving embrace and his lips covered the blond's own, eyes already shut in preparation. The green-eyed boy closed his eyes and let the clothes drop to the floor as Craig picked him up by his waist, Tweek's legs automatically wrapping around the black-haired teen's waist and arms around his shoulders, as Craig walked them back to Tweek's bed and continued to play "tonsil hockey" with his boyfriend.

Review please! It took me ages to make this double chapter, so it's the least that you can do!


	51. Chapter 51

I don't know about you guys, but my Halloween kicked ass! Every adult and child I walked past were shit scared of me because I had red contact lens in to look like Izaya. A little boy actually asked me if I was a vampire while he hid behind his mother! Adorably naïve child~ Chapter fifty-one!

~Craig's Point Of View~

Me and Tweek have had a great day. Our entire Saturday has consisted of watching movies, making out, eating junk food, making out, listening to music, making out, oh, and did I mention making out? Well, we did a lot of that.

Also, I have done a lot of groping as well, which, admittedly, freaked Tweek out at bit at first, but I think he's grown used to it. And if he isn't, he had better get used to it soon, because I plan to do a lot more of it in the future. His ass is fucking amazingly cute and easy to manhandle.

~Normal Point Of View~

When it was half past five in the evening the Tweaks returned home from work. They had gone shopping after they closed the shop and Craig decided to call his parents while his boyfriend helped his mother and father pack away the groceries. He dialled the house phone and his mother picked up. "Craig! What the fuck was Ruby talking about when she said you had a boyfriend?!" The woman screamed so loudly that Craig held the phone a couple of feet from his ear.

When the woman had stopped ranting, her son replied "You know that friend I was telling you about two nights ago at dinner? The one that I said Ruby wants to rape?" "Yeah?" "That one." He told her.

His mother was silent for a minute then said "Jesus Christ, Craig, you should have told me sooner!" Craig raised an eyebrow and sceptically asked "What? You're not mad that I'm gay?" "Fuck no! I'm sooo happy! I thought that you were asexual! I thought that I may never get grandchildren from you!"

Craig was confused, what did this have to do with him having a boyfriend? "Huh?" "At least now I know that you might adopt in the future! I knew you would never adopt a kid yourself because you have the personality of your father and would never have the patience for it if you were on your own!"

Craig stood still. Was his mother insulting him? He rolled his eyes, ignoring the woman's words, and asked "OK; just to clarify: you don't mind?" "Nope!" Was the woman's unusually chipper reply. "And what about Dad?" Craig ventured. "He better fucking be OK with it, if he's not, I'll bash his bloody teeth in until he _is_ OK with it! I want grandkids, and I highly doubt I'm going to get them from Ruby." His mother screeched in response.

Craig grinned and asked "Why wouldn't Ruby have children?" "To be honest, I don't think she'll ever get a boyfriend, and if she does, I have the sneaky suspicion that she'll be infertile and the boy won't want another woman's baby. Don't fucking laugh, Craig." The blond woman told him.

The black-haired male held back his snickers and the woman continued "Oh yeah, before I go, Craig?" "Yeah?" Her son responded. "Bring the boy home again. I want to have a talk with him." Craig's eyes widened in fear as he remembered Mrs Tweak's talk with himself and asked "What are you going to talk to him about?"

The woman giggled and told her son the following before cutting off to leave a dial tone and an embarrassed teenage boy. "How many kids he wants."

Yeah, back to normal length chapters and an extra psycho mother! Sorry, but I actually want to keep my social life the way that it is at the moment~ Review for me please!


	52. Chapter 52

Sorry you guys. I was meant to update last night, but my Dad took me on a surprise trip to the movies with him to watch "Skyfall". I didn't get home until after one in the morning, that's why I'm updating now. Chapter fifty-two!

When he had finished packing away the groceries, Tweek found Craig in the living room shaking his head from side to side and muttering curses. "Gah! W-what's the matter?" The blond asked. Craig turned to face him and replied "My. Mother. Is. Fucking. Nuts."

The coffee addict raised an eyebrow and asked "How?" Craig sighed in exasperation and told the blond all about his previous phone conversation. Tweek was an unhealthy shade of red when Craig told him of his mother's parting words.

"And she wants me to take you home to meet her and my Dad. If I can help it, I'm going to have Ruby in the house just so that I can piss her off that you're dating me instead of her." Tweek scowled at his boyfriend's words and told him "T-that's not very nice, Craig. I-I don't like your sister, but do we really have to rub salt in her wounds? Besides, she couldn't like me that much, r-right?"

Craig raised an eyebrow and was silent for a second, before going into a lengthy explanation. ""She couldn't like me that much?" Are you serious? When I told her that you were my boyfriend yesterday, she flipped her lid and screamed at me down the phone line. That rarely happens for a Tucker. We don't scream; we flip people off. It's a family tradition. And if she was flipping me off, she would have been silent. So yes, she does, in fact, like you that much."

Tweek blinked, before sarcastically asking "F-finished now?" The chullo-wearing boy frowned and quickly nipped the blond's ass, causing him to squeak and unconsciously move forward to get away from it, right into Craig's arms.

"Yes, I'm finished." Craig stated happily, wrapping his limbs around Tweek; one around his hips and one around his upper back. The coffee addict furrowed his brows in annoyance, but didn't pull away, instead wrapping his own arms around Craig's neck and burying his face into the taller teen's chest.

They stayed like that for a moment, before Craig broke the silence and whispered into the blond's shoulder. "So? Will you come with me so that I can officially introduce you to my parents?" Tweek sighed and told the other "Y-yeah, OK. It's only fair since you've been subjected to my mother; I get introduced t-to yours."

Tweek reluctantly removed himself from his boyfriend's embrace and called to his parents who were still in the kitchen. "Mom, Dad; I'm going over to Craig's house. D-don't wait up for me, OK? I don't know what time I'll be back." "Alright, honey, just make sure you have your mobile with you." His mother replied while she stirred the sauce for her and her husband's dinner.

"'K. B-bye then." Tweek called back and Craig took his hand and they walked outside towards the grey-eyed boy's car. "N-now for the love of Jesus Christ; drive slow this time, Craig! Please!" Tweek pleaded as he buckled up his seat belt in the passenger's seat. Craig laughed and disregarded his boyfriend's request and slammed his foot on the accelerator. Tweek's screams and curses could be heard for miles around.

I only got three reviews for the last chapter, so more people review please!


	53. Chapter 53

Eight reviews~ Much better. Here's chapter fifty-three!

~With Craig And Tweek~

"Y-you bloody twat! I told you to drive slowly!" Tweek screeched as Craig's car pulled up outside of his house. The black-haired teen faced his boyfriend and grinned slyly before replying. "You didn't tell me to drive slowly; you _asked_ me to drive slowly. It was a request and I denied it."

The blond's cheeks burned with heat from embarrassment and indignation. "Y-you're a smarmy fucker; you know that, right?" He muttered to himself as he unbuckled his seatbelt as quickly as possible so he could remove himself from the devil car. He swore that the car engine had been laughing as he had screamed earlier.

Craig laughed loudly in response, slamming the car door shut behind him as he rose from the driver's seat and locked the car with his keys. Tweek walked around from his side of the car to stand next to Craig, now facing the front door.

Suddenly, the blond's anxiety returned and he started to shudder and shake. Craig noticed this and slung his arm over the twitching teen's shoulder to comfort him. He stilled almost instantaneously. "You're going to be fine. You've already, sort of, met my Mom and you were fine, right?" The grey-eyed teen asked.

The green-eyed boy beside him exhaled a quivering breath and nodded in agreement. "Good. You'll be fine now then as well."Craig told him before smiling and began walking Tweek to the front door of his house, keeping his arm around him if he tried to run away. They stood in front of the closed door for a few seconds, before Craig threw it open, scaring the living daylights out of Tweek, and announced "I'm home. And I brought Tweek."

His mother and father came running in from the kitchen to the living room and his mother smirked when she saw the blond. The smirk unnerved Tweek. It reminded him of a certain red-headed girl. Who was currently absent he noted in the back of his mind, but he didn't pay it any attention. "Like mother like daughter." He thought to himself as Craig started a conversation with his father, who kept getting hit over the head with one hand by his wife while she flipped him off with the other.

~Ruby's Point Of View~

"Fuck Craig. Fuck Mum and Fuck Dad. How can they let that condescending bastard bring his boyfriend home?" The red-headed girl complained into her pillow. She was lying on top of her bed on her stomach while Nicki Minaj "Whip it" played in the background, blasting from her speakers. "Why is that fucker so happy when I can't be?" The girl wailed, tears of anguish streaking down her cheeks. When the front door opened downstairs and she heard faint voices, her mother's, father's and her elder brother's, she screamed into the soaked fabric of her bed sheets, only drowned out when she turned the volume of her speakers up with the remote next to her, still face down the in pillow.

Should I change the genre of this story? From Romance/Drama to Romance/Humour? What do you guys think will get more views? P.S. I bloody love that song at the minute, especially the male version! XD Review please!


	54. Chapter 54

This story is now officially a humour~ This week at school I have officially labelled Hell Week- five exams, six smaller tests and nine sets of homework. Who else thinks that that is just cruelty to teenagers? Chapter fifty-four!

"Craig, is it OK for me to talk to Tweek, alone?" Craig's mother asked her son, her fingers itching to just grab onto the blond's arm and tug him away so that they could have their conversation. Tweek's eyes widened and he turned his fearful gaze onto the black-haired boy, his fingers clutching tightly to his forearm so as he would need to be pried off.

Craig had seen that coming a mile away, and as much as he hated sending Tweek off with his mother, a rabbit into a lion's den in his opinion, the blond had agreed to it. Plus, could what the blonde woman have in store for Tweek possibly be any worse than what the coffee addict's own mother had done to himself? He thought not.

"Yeah sure. See you soon, Coffee Beans." Craig tried to block out the blond's complaints as he was dragged away to the kitchen and the door was slammed behind him, rendering Craig deaf to what went on behind the door, especially when his father started talking to him again.

~With Tweek~

The green-eyed teenager stood there silently, twitching periodically and hands shaking as his eyes were trained on the kitchen tiles under his feet while the woman stared him down in quiet contemplation. "OK, here's the deal." The silence shattered at the woman's voice and Tweek's eyes shot up.

"W-what d-deal?" The blond's stuttering had gotten worse; he was under an immense amount of pressure. "My boy's in love with you. Do you love him?" The maternal blonde replied, hands on her hips in a show of dominance.

The teenager gulped and returned his eyes to the floor, cheeks so red you could confuse him for a Christmas decoration. "I-it's a bit s-soon for it to be l-love, d-don't you think?" The blond squeaked.

The woman wanted to smile at the adorableness of the younger, but kept a firm scowl on her face. She needed to be serious. "It's a simple question. Answer it. Yes, or no?" She asked in monotone.

Tweek hid his eyes behind his fringe and remained mute for a minute. The silence stretched and Craig's mother was starting to get worried. Had her son chosen the wrong person to be in love with? When the boy finally answered though, her fears were squashed.

"Y-yes."

~With Craig~

"Fuck off." Craig angrily flipped off his father because of his latest comment on his chosen boyfriend. "But you know I'm right! The boy's scrawny as hell!" The ginger man flipped his son off as well.

"Yeah, I know he is, but that doesn't give you the right to say that I should date a girl, just because, the first time we fuck, "A girl wouldn't break as easily as that boy!" Where do you get off on saying that, Dad?"

The elder male sighed, shaking his head and he sank into the couch beside him. "I just want to make sure you're making the right choice, son." Craig's angry features softened and he sighed as well. "I know what I'm doing. I love him."

Craig's father's head shot up and his jaw hung open; he never thought that he would ever hear his son say those words in his entire life. "Are you completely sure?" The man prompted.

Craig stood for a second; thinking about how the blond made him feel. When he smiled it made him want to smile in response; when he cried, he wanted to kill whatever hurt him enough to make him cry. He loved his quirks, his looks and his laugh. It was no surprise when he answered his father. "Hell yeah."

Is it stupid of me to have the next seven stories that I'm going to write, summaries all ready for when I finish this one, and the M-rated scenes for this? Review please!


	55. Chapter 55

I hate having to be excused for late updates, but it was my Dad's fiftieth birthday yesterday, and when we got home from the restaurant we celebrated in, it was far too late for me to update. Only one more chapter after this one left. Then, I will answer your pleas and write the smut scenes. I don't own the modern version of the play. Longer than normal. Enjoy~

~Time Skip- 13th June~

It had been five months since Tweek had told Craig's mother that he was in love with her son. Also five months since Craig had told his father about his love for Tweek. The problem was, neither teen had confessed that tiny yet important fact to each other.

They were too nervous of what the other would say in response to tell each other verbally, but it was very clear in the way that they talked to each other and about each other to their friends.

It was finally the much awaited, and detested day; the day that Craig and Tweek had to perform their version of "Romeo and Jules". They had revised the script and rehearsed for months. They were ready.

They had watched everyone else in the class perform their own plays, some better than others, some passionate, some that put the watchers in a position where they wanted to either laugh or shout because the actors were so bad. No one wanted to be in that last group of people.

"Craig, Tweek; your turn." Miss Blackstar called from the front of the class. Tweek breathed out and he and his boyfriend rose from their seats and walked to the front of the room. Craig stood in the centre while Tweek moved to one side of the classroom, to signal that he wasn't "in the room" at this current point in the play.

Craig nodded discreetly at his blond boyfriend to show assurance and began to speak aloud to the class. "Oh, he shows the torches how to burn bright! He stands out against the darkness like a jewelled earring hanging against the cheek of an African. His radiance is too good for this world; he's too gorgeous to die and be buried. He outshines any other in the room like a white dove in the middle of a flock of crows. When this dance is over, I'll see where he stands, and then I'll touch his hands with my rough and ugly one. Did my heart ever love anyone before this moment? My eyes were liars, then, because I've never seen true beauty before tonight."

Tweek walked forward to show that he and Craig could both see each other now. They faced each other and Tweek was shaking. Craig took his hand as scripted and brought him closer.

"Your hand is like a holy place that my hand is unworthy to visit. If you're offended by the touch of my hand, my two lips are standing here are like blushing pilgrims, ready to make things better with a kiss."

Everyone in the classroom was shocked; no one had ever heard the black-haired male talk with so much emotion. They all thought that Tweek wouldn't be able to do it to a high standard, but they were severely wrong. The blond had stopped quivering.

"Good pilgrim, you don't give your hand enough credit. By holding my hand you show polite devotion. After all, pilgrims touch the hands of statues of saints. Holding one hand against another is like a kiss." Craig raised an eyebrow, managing to hold the chuckle dying to escape his mouth."Don't saints and pilgrims have lips too?" Tweek couldn't hold back his smile as he replied "Yes, pilgrim- they have lips that they're supposed to pray with."

Their dialogue continued back and forth, growing more intense as time went on. "Well then, saint, let lips do what hands do. I'm praying for you to kiss me. Please grant my prayer so my faith doesn't turn to despair." Tweek smirked. "Saints don't move, even when they grant prayers." Craig held him around the waist now, everyone waited with hitched breaths. "They don't move while I act out my prayer." Craig brought Tweek into an intense kiss.

The class was going insane silently; no one had known that the two were dating. They had kept it well hidden, or most people were just oblivious. Craig moved back and announced "Now my sin has been taken from my lips by yours." The blond smiled. "Then do my lips now have the sin they took from yours?" Craig pecked they green-eyed teen on the lips and strayed from the script while he grinned. "Yep."

They turned to face the class and bowed. They stood quietly and held hands with baited breath. "I love you." Craig whispered to Tweek and the blond whipped his head to face the other and he smiled an amazingly bright smile. "I love you too, Craig." The black-haired boy smiled broadly at the response.

The students were muttering to each other, but their teacher clapped and stood up from the desk she sat at. "Boys?" She questioned. They came out of their stupor and nodded for her to continue and she grinned as she wrote their score for the year down on her sheet. "A plus."

Help me reach three-hundred reviews before this story is finished! Review please!


	56. Chapter 56

I reached three-hundred~3! Here's the final chapter of He Bullies You Because? Extremely long ending ahead!

~Time Skip- Nine Years Later~

Miss Blackstar sighed in exasperation and bumped her head off of her desk. She had completed her mission nearly ten years ago now and she was severely bored. She had even been allowed to look like her normal self; she no longer had to wear those itchy contacts and useless glasses.

~Memories~

She had been sent by the School Board Of Governors to increase diversity and tolerance of homosexuality in South Park High. She was told to find the closest thing to a gay couple that she could find and to get them together as soon as she could by any means necessary.

If anyone objected, she could do anything she thought was acceptable for punishment and make them be accepting of the couple. The Governors were especially happy when more couples of the same sexuality popped up around the school. Even when she had completed her task, she opted to stay and teach for the fun of it.

The albino woman smiled as she thought about two of her former students; Craig Tucker and Tweek Tweak, or Tweek Tucker as he was now known. Homosexual marriage had been made legal seven years before and gay couples could also adopt children now. The teacher was especially happy about those facts. It meant that as soon as Tweek had turned eighteen, Craig had proposed, in front of their entire English class, no less.

She had felt like crying from joy then, because he had done it during an acting exercise. It was a comedy, but suddenly, he just got down on one knee and popped the question. Tweek, the poor boy, had been speechless and had only been able to manage a happy nod when Craig stood up and whirled him around in circles while everyone around them cheered.

After the boys had graduated and gone to university, Onyx had grown bored with her new students and decided to teach kindergarten instead. She had always like younger children anyway; they weren't as mouthy as most teenagers were.

Four years later, when the Tuckers had both been twenty-three and had finished their respective courses, Tweek took over his family's coffee shop, which was no surprise, but what did surprised most people was that Craig had joined him in the running of the coffee house, claiming that he wanted more time to spend with his husband than to have to work in an office every day. Plus, he was addicted to the smell of coffee now.

Miss Blackstar had nearly had a heart-attack when Craig and Tweek had walked into her classroom at the start of this year, pulling along a five year old, black-haired boy with green eyes along between them, both hands grasped, one by each adult. She had wondered what in Hell had happened, when, oddly, the two remembered her and had explained that they had adopted him a while after they had first taken over the coffee shop. In fact, that is where they had first met him.

The two men had been closing up shop one night two years before, when suddenly, a young boy, no older than three, had come running through the doors, crying his eyes out. Tweek and Craig been scared half to death, and Tweek immediately squeaked, asking where the boy's parents were.

He had looked at them both sadly and muttered to them that he didn't have parents. They were both confused and sceptical, so they asked him where had he come from then. He had told them that he had lived in the local orphanage for as long as he could remember.

Tweek had wanted to cry from that fact alone, but Craig continued the interrogation of the child by asking his name and why he wasn't at the orphanage at that minute. The boy replied that he had never been given a proper name, just nicknames, and that he had run away from his "home".

Both men looked at each other and had exchanged worried glances. They decided it was too late at night to take the boy home, plus it took a while to get to the orphanage, (they wondered how he had gotten so far away on his own) so they would do it in the morning. They took him home with them and he stayed the night with them in their house, payed for by both sets of their own parents as an engagement present to the two when they had left high school.

The boy had then become hyper and had asked the two males random questions non-stop. When he asked them their names and they had replied, he had stopped moving and talking for a second. His silence had worried Tweek, but the three year old then announced "Creek." Craig had furrowed his brows in confusion, when the child went on to explain that it was a combination of both of their names.

He had heard the word before when watching television and said he liked the sound of it, so that is what the two were to call him. The elders agreed, just to get him to be quiet, and by that time, the boy was exhausted and went straight to sleep on the sofa bed.

Morning had come, and they decided to keep the shop closed while they took the boy back to the orphanage in Craig's car. When they arrived, they saw four adults being escorted out of the building in handcuffs with policemen pushing them forward into a police car.

They had asked what was going on and the policeman replied that the owners of the orphanage had been mistreating the children and that all of the kids were being sent to temporary homes as soon as possible.

The two had exchanged quiet words with each other and offered to look after "Creek" until they could find him a permanent home. The thing is, Creek stayed with them. He had grown on Craig and Tweek, and Craig's mother had been pressuring them to adopt anyway, so after a year of having Creek live with them, they adopted him.

~Present Time~

Children were running around the classroom, screaming like maniacs as it was close to home time. "Miss Onyx!" A child cried out. The woman raised her head from the desk and looked up to see one of her students; Jude Heart. "Yes, Jude, what is it?" She replied. The five year old had tears streaking down his cheeks.

The blue-eyed child pointed a finger at another boy and shouted "He's picking on me again!" "How?" The albino asked, rising from her chair. The blond boy replied "He keep's pulling my hair and calling me names! And whenever I try to talk to him about it, telling him to stop, he turns red and starts insulting me again!"

The woman raised an eyebrow and looked at the boy in question, who was hiding behind a desk, a furious blush on his cheeks. It was Creek Tucker. She returned her gaze to Jude and told him "This has been going on for too long. I'm going to have a word with him, OK? Are your parents picking you up today? I want to have a word with them as well." The black-and-white-eyed woman asked half-heartedly, expecting a negative answer. She had never seen the boy's parents in all her time of teaching him. Usually, since his family appeared to be rich, a servant came and picked the child up to take him home.

The boy's eyes appeared to brighten. "Yep! Mommy is off from work today, so she's picking me up!" The thirty-one year old woman was surprised, but she didn't show it. "OK then. You wait here for your mother while I go and talk to Creek, all right?" The blond nodded furiously and sat down cross-legged on the carpet floor.

The woman shook her head and grinned a little at the boy's antics, before making her way over to Creek, who was glaring at the floor with a frown marring his features. She bent her knees until she was the same height as the boy, face serious, and asked "You know why I'm here, right?" The black-haired boy sighed and nodded, removing his arms from their previously crossed position across his chest.

Onyx shook her head in annoyance and decided to ask another question. "Why do you always try and get reactions out of Jude, Creek? What did he ever do to you?" The black-haired child's longish hair covered his face and eyes as they stared at the ground while he mumbled something, hoping that the teacher wouldn't be able to catch what he said. She heard it. The bell sounded for the end of the day.

The adult's eyes widened, she shot up, legs straight, and she was about to reply, when Creek's parents arrived. She saw that they were bickering, Tweek blushing while Craig grinned and lightly poked his husband's red cheeks. She hated to, but she called out to Tweek, startling him, and he approached her. She told Creek to go to Craig and to wait for her to finish talking to Tweek while both of the boy's parents looked worried.

Creek rushed over to his grey-eyed father while Tweek stuttered out "W-what's wrong, Miss O-Onyx? Has Creek done something b-bad again? That would be too much p-pressure!" The woman shook her head, smiling and replied "No, he's not in trouble; I just want you present for when I talk to another of my students. It does concern your son though." The blond adult's eye twitched and he followed Onyx back over to Jude. The blue-eyed boy stood up and waited for the albino to speak.

"Tweek?" The woman questioned. The elder blond raised an eyebrow and said "Y-Yeah?" The albino closed her eyes, smiling and asked "What are the signs of a crush in children? Can you tell Jude?" Tweek was confused and was about to voice his opinion, when he looked over to his son and saw the blush dusting his cheeks as he stared at the blue-eyed child in front of him, who looked severely confused.

The coffee addict caught on and giggled; he had gathered what the teacher was saying and he found it quite amusing. "I-I think they are: pulling hair, calling names and paying extra attention to the person they like. A-am I right?" Onyx smiled and replied "Correct." She opened her eyes and looked at Jude. "Do you understand where I'm going with this, Jude?"

He shook his head slowly. "He Bullies you because…?" The teacher prompted. The child remained silent, still not understanding where the woman was going with this. Tweek gave the answer in his place. "He has a crush on you."

The child's face burnt red and he nodded, to show he understood what they had said now. Onyx grinned and dismissed Tweek, who walked back to his husband and son, and watched the not-so-discreet looks that the children sent each other.

Suddenly, another female voice spoke up from behind the teacher. "Does he, now?" Onyx nearly had a heart-attack and whirled around to yell at the person who scared her, when her heart stopped and her voice died in her throat.

Before her stood a woman, head held high with long, blood red hair that was black at the tips, and red eyes to match. She looked to be the same age as Onyx herself. She smiled and repeated "Someone has taken interest in my Jude, have they?" Onyx shook herself from her stupor and nodded. Jude's mother stuck her hand out and told the albino "I'm Rose. It's nice to finally meet you; Jude says so many good things about you as his teacher." Onyx found her manners and shook the outstretched hand and thanked the red-head for the compliment.

She tried making small-talk. "Is Jude's father working then?" She had remembered that Jude must have a father and she felt her heart squeeze in her chest. The red-head remained smiling and replied "No, Jude doesn't have a Dad; I adopted him when he was only a few days old, you see." "Oh." The teacher replied, having to restrain herself from clapping her hands in joy.

"Come on Jude; it's time to go home now." Rose told her child, bringing the child from his thoughts and he ran to his mother, grabbing her hand. "It was nice meeting you." "Bye Miss Onyx!" The two waved goodbye to the teacher as they left the school like most of the other students before them.

The red-head stage-whispered to her son, still within hearing distance of the albino. "You never told me your teacher was so cute, Jude." Onyx froze and the red-head turned back around to face her and winked. The albino didn't have time to blink before they sped off in their car.

The woman was speechless while she looked around the parking lot, only to see the remaining family who were just leaving; the Tuckers. The teacher opened her car, after locking her classroom, and sat down into the plush seats as she began laughing hysterically and exclaimed "I fucking love South Park!"

THE END

That's it! I can't believe it's finally finished. I love you guys, and I hope you continue to read the stories that I write! Next stop, Smut City with the M-rated chapters you guys wanted!


End file.
